De Rose Hale a Rose Cullen
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Rose encontro a alguien muy importante de su pasado. Alguien a quien quiso mucho. ¿Como afectara a la union familiar de los Cullen la llegada del nuevo miembro?
1. Un dia familiar

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente cree la historia.

Ese día los Cullen habian planeado un día familiar. Jamás se imaginaron que la encontrarían a ella. A alguien muy importante del pasado de Rose.

Pero si eso hacia feliz a Rose ¿Por qué no dárselo? Si, en apariencia eso le daría felicidad ellos estaban dispuestos a callar.

¿Cómo empezó todo?

-------**E&C**----------**R&E**----------**A&J**----------**B&E**---------- **E&C**----------**R&E**----------**A&J**----------**B&E**-------

**ESME**

Ese día estábamos disfrutando de un día en familia. Por un lado Carlisle había pedido unos días libres en el hospital. Alice había predicho el mal clima en Nueva York, así que habíamos decidido ir de compras; así como llevar a Renesmee a ver el árbol de navidad en el centro del Rockefeller.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que llegamos a Nueva York y ya habíamos hecho cosas por separado y se suponía que esa tarde la dedicaríamos a pasarla en familia.

Optamos por ir al centro comercial y veríamos, no sin cierta ironía, una película de vampiros. Creímos que era necesario divertirnos un poco y dado que Renesmee, Emmett, Edward e incluso Jasper se habían puesto en un plan demasiado infantil así que, siguiendo sus infantilismos decidimos que esa película era la elegida.

Jamás hubiera pensado que sucedería algo como aquello.

Alice tuvo una visión y nos aviso del retraso de la misma debido a un inconveniente, sin embargo se solucionaría.

Rose y Emmett se separaron de nosotros (creo que se imaginan porque), Edward y Bella se llevaron a Renesmee a una juguetería y a tomar un helado; pues decidieron que era la mejor manera de llevar el tiempo en lo que comenzaba la película.

Alice y Jasper irían de compras ya que habría rebajas y una de las boutiques recibiría un nuevo cargamento. (Poco original lo sé, pero Alice es siempre Alice)

Por nuestra parte, Carlisle y yo iríamos a ver unos muebles que me habían gustado y mejorarían la decoración de nuestra casa.

Fue así como nuestra pesadilla dio inicio….

Algo que Alice no anticipo…

Algo que Edward fue incapaz de leer en cualquier mente…

Sentimientos que Jasper no pudo identificar…

Dolor y miedo en Carlisle y en mi…

Desconcierto por parte de Emmett

Sorpresa en Renesmee y Bella…

Felicidad para Rosalie…

Si ya se capitulo de mis otras historias pero este ya lo tengo completo en Word así que si me dejan por lo menos 3 reviews subo el siguiente capi mañana es una micro historia que salió mientras estaba frente al ordenador.

**Hasta luego **

**Serena Princesita Hale **


	2. Encuentro

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto es algo que solo dio mi loca imaginación.

* * *

**ROSE **

Me había cansado de que Emmett se comportara como un niño pequeño; así que accedí a ver la película de vampiros que nos habian recomendado.

Nos encontrábamos "comprando comida humana" palomitas, refrescos y dulces como cualquier otra familia. Todo para mantener la farsa de ser humanos.

De repente Alice tuvo una visión. Al parecer la película se cancelaria por una hora ya que, al parecer la cinta se había dañado en la última muestra. Pero según Alice se solucionaría y no tardarían más que una hora en arreglarla.

Me moleste un poco por el error así que decidí que tanto Emmett como yo iríamos a comprar un poco de lencería ya que la noche anterior había acabado completamente destrozada.

Emmett y yo nos encontrábamos en Victoria Secret´s amaba tentarlo y estábamos en los probadores y mientras le mostraba un hermoso conjunto en color rojo intenso sucedió algo que yo no me esperaba.

A lo lejos capte un efluvio muy conocido. Era ella no podía dudarlo.

Su esencia impregnaba el ambiente con un olor a jazmín y a fresias.

Me pare en seco y Emmett de inmediato noto mi cambio de humor y capto aquel efluvio e inmediatamente se puso en defensa.

No sabía que era lo que sucedía. Por un lado era imposible que alguien tuviera ese aroma; pero por otro lado lo conocía tan bien. Era imposible que me equivocara.

Quizás. Pensé. No. Imposible. No me quería ilusionar.

Mama. Fue la única palabra que logre articular.

Y como si hubiese caído una tormenta o un rayo salí corriendo (a paso humano por supuesto) siguiendo ese efluvio. Ni siquiera me detuve a pagar en cajas. Fue Emmett quien lo hizo.

Miles de emociones inundaron mi ser en ese momento. No podía creer lo que veía. Era mi madre. Mi madre humana con esencia de vampiro.

Ella también estaba convertida en lo que era yo.

Ella también capto aquel aroma y aquella sensación –estoy segura. Mi madre volteo en ese instante y seguía tan hermosa y jovial como siempre. Aunque, debo decirlo. Estaba vestida tan mal. Parecía una pordiosera.

Y si, aunque era hermosa debía admitir que no irradiaba la misma ternura que Esme y por un momento no supe si acercarme o no. Pues al final del día no era algo que yo esperara ni mucho menos. Puedo decir que incluso me provoco cierto temor el estar cerca de ella. Pero…

¿Mamá? –Fue lo único que pude preguntar.

¿Rosalie? –Respondió ella con el mismo gesto escéptico.

En un impulso corrí a sus brazos como si fuese una pequeñita. Era mi madre. La madre que creí muerta después de tanto tiempo.

Una sensación de paz y de alegría recorrió mi ser.

De haber podido llorar estoy segura que lo hubiera hecho. No daba crédito a lo que mis ojos v veían. Era mi madre quien me abrazaba. Era mi madre a quien tanto quería.

No me di cuenta ni siquiera en que momento Emmett llego a mi lado y tampoco pude anticipar la lo que eso provocaria en toda mi familia. Yo los amaba tanto pero… esa mujer era la que me había dado la vida.

De reojo vi a toda mi familia y en lo único que pude pensar fue en que eso era:

Algo que Alice no anticipo… No lo hubiera podido hacer

Algo que Edward fue incapaz de leer en su mente… Pues estoy completamente segura de que mama no se hubiera imaginado verme después de tantos años, ni mucho menos con la edad que tenia al morir…

Sentimientos que Jasper no pudo identificar… Estaba tan atiborrado con los sentimientos que emanaban de mi y de toda la familia que estoy segura que estaba lidiando con todo ello y además trataba de mantener la calma entre todos nosotros.

Dolor y miedo en Carlisle y en Esme… Me dolía su dolor. Me dolía verlos. Después de todo ellos eran mis padres y me sentía mal por ser yo la causante de su dolor. Me sentía mal y sentía que estaba siendo cruel. Es en este momento cuando comprendía a Edward.

Desconcierto por parte de Emmett pues el no sabía como reaccionar –pues de un momento a otro salí del lugar en el que nos encontrábamos persiguiendo un efluvio y lo único que atino fue abrazarme creyendo que yo estaba en peligro

Sorpresa en Renesmee y Bella… pues ellas no sabían porque abrazaba a esa mujer.

* * *

**¿Cómo ven se lo imaginaron?**

**A que no.**

**Aqui esta el capi como lo prometi **

**Porfa dejen su review y díganme que les pareció esta idea.**

**Como dije es un mini fic y aun tiene unos capis mas además de que ni se imaginan lo que realmente planea esa mujer.**

**Besos**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	3. Un acuerdo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto es algo que solo dio mi loca imaginación.

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

**ACUERDO**

**BELLA **

Estábamos en la heladería cuando note que Edward se puso tenso repentinamente. ¿Qué sucede Edward? –le pregunte. El solamente me contesto que debíamos salir rápidamente de allí pues Alice acababa de tener una visión.

Sabia lo conectados que estaban tanto Edward como Alice así que de inmediato me temí lo peor pues capte no muy lejos de nosotros el efluvio de un vampiro cerca. Creí que eran los vulturis nuevamente pero Edward me dijo algo muy sorpresivo: Rose tiene una visita…

De inmediato Edward llamo a Carlisle aunque claro, él y Esme ya también habian captado el particular efluvio.

Vaya sorpresa que nos llevamos al reunirnos todos cuando vimos a Rose diciéndole a una mujer "Mamá". Eso me shockeo y no solo a mi sino también a los demás.

Renesmee comenzó a revolverse en mis brazos y con su peculiar forma me pregunto quien era esa mujer a quien su tía Rose había llamado mamá.

-No lo sé cariño –le respondí a mi hija.

Con un gesto casi imperceptible Edward me pidió que pusiera mi escudo alrededor de nosotros y así lo hice.

En cuanto lo hice él y Alice comenzaron a explicar la situación rápidamente. Edward había leído la mente de esa mujer y la de su hermana y nos explico que esa mujer era la madre biológica de Rosalie.

También nos explico que esa mujer sabia que Rose era ahora una Cullen y agrego que eso no le molestaba, pues por el contrario creía que eso le traería beneficios. Esa mujer de antemano sabia de los montones de dinero de los Cullen y pensaba acercarse a su hija por ellos.

De pronto recordé un poco lo que Rose me había contado la noche que me había quedado en casa de los Cullen: "Podría decirse que mis padres eran ambiciosos y no estaban conformes con lo que tenían…"

Sentí inmenso coraje, pues mi cerebro hizo clic y entendí lo que esa mujer planeaba: acercarse a Rose y cobrar lo que había perdido con la muerte de Rosalie. Una privilegiada posición económica. Lo que no terminaba de entender era ¿Por qué disfrazarse de pordiosera?

Puse atención a la conversación que se desarrollaba y capte lo que por otro lado nos decía Alice que esa mujer no sabía de los dones sobre naturales que teníamos. Nos dijo que había comenzado a planear como acercarse a Rose desde hace algún tiempo pero que ella no nos había dicho absolutamente nada pues había creído que esa mujer no era peligrosa y no tenía idea de quién era ella.

Jasper estaba muy concentrado por otra parte pues intentaba calmar las reacciones de todos.

-Bella, concéntrate.

-Disculpa.

Supongo que ya ataste cabos y te has dado cuenta de la verdadera intención de esa mujer ¿cierto? Y es por eso tu enfado.

Asentí levemente y les conté mi teoría a todos.

Fueron solo unos segundos los que nos tomaron llegar a la decisión por parte de todos de explicarle la verdad a Rose.

Estábamos a punto de decirle la verdad a Rose cuando Edward nos detuvo; al tiempo que lo hacía también Jasper:

-Rose está feliz de haber encontrado a su madre y esa mujer ha actuado como si realmente la quisiera. –Dijo Edward.

-Hace mucho que Rose no desprendía tanta felicidad tan sincera –Dijo Jasper. Mientras que esa mujer desprende mucho odio y mucha malicia.

Y fue casi como un acuerdo unilateral. Todos nos quedamos callados al momento que Rose nos observaba.

Después de todo se trataba de la felicidad de Rosalie y todos la queríamos lo suficiente como para pagar por el cariño de esa mujer y eso haríamos; pues así al menos tendríamos la oportunidad de protegerla cuando esa mujer la hiriera.

Gire mi rostro y observe también a cada uno y todos sonreímos. GUARDARIAMOS EL SECRETO

* * *

**Besos**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	4. ¿Bienvenida?

**DE ROSE HALE A ROSE CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto es algo que solo dio mi loca imaginación.

* * *

**CAPITULO IV**

**¿BIENVENIDA?**

**ALICE**

En cuanto fuimos capaces de superar el incidente y dado que había sido un acuerdo casi inteligible me acerque con mi mejor sonrisa a Rose y su acompañante.

Si algo nos había enseñado Esme era a ser muy educados y dado que yo era la más extrovertida del grupo con fingida inocencia y un matiz de sorpresa me acerque a la mujer. Mientras me acercaba pedía (si es que existía realmente un Dios) que Bella fuese capaz de actuar correctamente y fingir pues si no todo se vendría abajo.

Edward leyó mi mente y asintió levemente. Estábamos tan acostumbrados a hablar así que absolutamente nadie se dio cuenta de su gesto.

¿Qué sucede Rose? –pregunte un tanto asombrada.

Fue entonces cuando note un brillo especial en los ojos dorados de Rosalie y supe que habíamos hecho la elección correcta.

Alice, "familia" ella es Lissette, mi madre.

En cuanto pronuncio la palabra "madre" capte que volteaba a ver a Esme –no sin cierto grado de pena y disculpa en sus ojos pues al final del día eso es lo que era Esme para todos nosotros. Note también como Rose volteo a ver a la mujer que tenía a su lado y le dijo con alegría:

Madre. Ellos son los Cullen: Mi familia adoptiva.

De reojo vi como Edward comenzaba a tensarse un poco y le dije mentalmente: Tranquilízate, no pasa nada. Ahora vienen las presentaciones. Pero prepárate esta mujer puede perder los estribos cuando sepa quién es Jasper. Pídele que se situarse entre Carlisle y Esme. Eso disminuirá el impacto y le mostré mi visión… - el solamente asintió y preparo todo.

¿¡Familia adoptiva Rosalie!? –exclamo e interrogo la mujer a la vez. Admitámoslo era muy buena actuando.

Si así es.

Y volviéndose hacia Rose –y sin permitir siquiera que nos presentara la mujer comenzó a regañar –por llamarlo de alguna manera- a Rosalie. Eso si fue verdadera sorpresa y no solamente para mi…

Espero Rosalie, no te hayas olvidado de tus buenos modales hija. Comienza por pararte derecha señorita.

¿Desde cuándo utilizas esa ropa?

¿Qué te enseñe sobre ser recatada?

-Todos nos sorprendimos. Aquí se iba a armar un escándalo y grande. Rosalie jamás permitía que absolutamente nadie le dijera algo sobre su vestuario. Ella se vestía para lucir su hermosa figura y le encantaba que todos voltearan a verla.

De inmediato gire en dirección a Jasper para pedirle que calmara a Rosalie pero su rostro –aunque impasible para todos los demás- a mi me mostro la sorpresa pues no había a quien calmar. Rosalie no estaba furiosa.

El desconcierto en Edward, quien estaba leyendo su mente no era menos, ni por mucho.

Todos, absolutamente todos nos quedamos sorprendidos ante la reacción de Rosalie cuando ella solamente asintió y de manera –exageradamente educada- se disculpo con su "madre" y permanecía todo el tiempo con la cabeza agachada.

En ese momento, Esme, quien no pudo soportar ver a su "Rose" en ese estado intervino.

Por favor –comenzó mesuradamente- ¿Podría dejar de hablarle en ese tono a Rose?

Rosalie le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento sincero a Esme.

¿Quién es usted? Y ¿Cómo se atreve a pedirme que deje de hablarle así a esta niña? ¿Ve cómo esta vestida? ¿Parece una cualquiera? ¿Está no es por mucho la hija a la que yo eduque? ¿En dónde está la señorita decente y respetable? ¿Así esperas tener un marido decente y respetable?

Esto ya era el colmo.

Puede que esta mujer fuese su madre, el ser que le dio la vida, pero decirle "cualquiera o mujerzuela" a Rosalie era pasarse de la raya. Estaba a punto de intervenir cuando Esme le contesto con tranquilidad y se acerco a abrazar a Rosalie para darle valor (sin duda obra de Jasper):

Soy Esme Cullen, me atrevo a pedírselo porque durante todos los años que Rosalie ha sido vampiro yo he sido su madre, ella es mi "primera niña", por llamarla de alguna manera y me molesta de sobremanera que avergüence en esta forma a **mi hija**. ¿Tiene idea del escándalo que está causando? Es vergonzoso. Además de que nadie, absolutamente nadie regaña así a ninguna de las señoritas Cullen, mis hijas.

Rosalie esta vestida perfectamente y luce absolutamente hermosa, como siempre ¿Verdad Rose? Todo ha cambiado desde aquella época y la moda está hecha para que jovencitas como Rosalie luzcan simplemente hermosas y resaltando sus mejores cualidades.

Si, es verdad que quizás la chica que usted educo quedara atrás. Nos adaptamos al tiempo en que vivimos y –disculpe el juego de palabras- pero no esperara usted que Rose siga utilizando vestidos de volantes ni peinados tan complicados.

Y le pido por favor que JAMAS, JAMAS, vuelva siquiera a insinuar que Rosalie es una mujerzuela. Ella es una mujer muy decente y jamás ha hecho algo inmoral **(N/A Si, como no. En cuanto sepa que tan cariñosa es con Emmett, se infarta, en sentido figurado, claro) **

En cuanto a su última pregunta le diré que ya no estamos a inicios de siglo y no nos hace falta un marido para salir adelante, aunque claro, el tener un compañero ayuda. Pero eso lo dirá Rose.

Ahora le pido que por favor le dé una disculpa a Rosalie y que por favor no se atreva a insultarla nuevamente.

No, no h..ace falta Esme. –dijo titubeante Rosalie

Claro que hace falta Rose.

Ese discurso fue el más largo que había escuchado decir a Esme, quien sin duda alguna estaba muy, muy enfadada; pues nadie insultaba a sus hijos y se quedaba tan tranquilo. Pero sin duda alguna quien seguía sorprendiéndome era Rosalie. Esto sí es algo que jamás esperaba ver en mi existencia. Alguien que regañara así a Rosalie y que ella lo permitiera.

…

Una vez que el momento bochornoso paso Rose comenzó con las presentaciones…

Ella, como ya sabes es Esme, mi madre;

El es Carlisle, es médico y es mi padre;

Edward Masen, mi primer hermano y el primer hijo de Carlisle y Esme;

Bella Swan, su esposa y Renesmee, su hija y mi sobrina…;

Alice Brandon, mi hermana;

Emmett McCarthy, mi esposo y;

Finalmente Jasper, mi mellizo.

La mujer paso de la sorpresa a la incredulidad y, finalmente el enojo puro. Pero la calme cuando le dije que era necesario ir de compras y renovar su vestuario; pues alguien que pertenecía a los Cullen no podía ir vestido así…

En definitiva esa mujer era avariciosa y lo único que le importaba era el dinero pues en cuanto le mencione las diversas boutiques en las que compraríamos su atuendo sonrió abiertamente e incluso se olvido de Rose.

Aunque aun tenia algunas dudas ¿Quien la habia convertido? ¿Por que no busco antes a Rosalie?

* * *

**Comienza la guerra Los Cullen vs. La madre de Rose**

**¿Les sigue gustando la idea? Espero que sí.**

**Dejen sus reviews o sus pm**

**Besos**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	5. Inesperado

**DE ROSE HALE A ROSE CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto es algo que solo dio mi loca imaginación.

* * *

**CAPITULO V**

**INESPERADO**

Cuando comenzaron las presentaciones sentí todos y cada uno de los estados de ánimo de esa mujer, no entendía el porqué no se sentía feliz de que su hija hubiese encontrado una familia, aun mas no entendía como una mujer como ella había podido tener a una chica tan dulce como Rosalie.

Cuando Rose me presento como su hermano la mujer hizo una mueca de disgusto muy visible, yo, como buen caballero sureño –como me llamaba Alice-. Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza.

Sentía las emociones de esa mujer y como envidiaba a Rosalie. En ese momento Carlisle, quien se había mantenido al margen intervino y le dijo:

Fue nuestra idea que se hicieran pasar por mellizos ya que, después de todo son muy parecidos aunque debo decir que al principio a ninguno de los dos les pareció la idea. Pues ambos son muy independientes.

En ese momento me acerque a ellos y abrace a Rosalie y con una sonrisa de complicidad comenzamos a reír y le dije:

Hermanita estoy celoso ahora que has recuperado a tu madre ya no querrás ser mi pequeña hermanita.

-No Jazz, como crees. El día que llegaron a nuestras vidas fue un día muy especial. Ahora que tengo un hermanito que se preocupa por mi ¿Crees que lo quiero perder?

Además Jazz es genial, tener un hermano gemelo espanta novios.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Sin embargo la mujer nuevamente comenzó a regañar a Rosalie por la familiaridad con que nos tratábamos diciéndole que ella no la había educado así. Estaba a punto de soltar nuevamente su discurso sin embargo hubo algo que capto su atención: Edward.

¿Eres Edward Masen?

Observe como Edward asentía levemente y como la furia de la mujer comenzó a subir.

Edward se acerco y muy cortésmente y le dijo que si, en efecto el era el hijo de Elizabeth y Edward Masen, que él era el hijo del hombre que había rechazado a su madre: Lillian.

La mujer entonces jalo a Rosalie y ni siquiera presto atención a que le había dicho que Emmett era su marido cuando le planto una cachetada en la cara.

Mi pequeña hermanita estaba desconcertada y vi como los ojos de todos estaban vueltos una furia por lo que esa mujer le había hecho a Rosalie; en ese momento Alice se acerco sin darle oportunidad a esa mujer de explicar el porqué le había plantado semejante golpe en la cara de Rosalie y le pidió que se calmara diciéndole que si ahora iba a ser parte de los Cullen no podía ir vestida así.

En cuanto Alice le menciono la compra de ropa nueva de marcas como Chanel, Louis Vouton, Armani, la cara de esa mujer y sus emociones cambiaron.

Conocía a Alice; pues aunque para muchos no había dicho absolutamente nada, yo entendí perfectamente sus gestos.

Me pidió calmar la furia de todos pues esa mujer iba a decir algo no muy agradable y prefería que nos dijera todo en casa.

La mujer camino al lado de Alice, Rosalie y Emmett mientras los demás nos quedamos atrás y Edward nos explicaba el porqué del comportamiento de la mujer y su relación con su familia y, aun más, lo que estaba por gritarle a Rosalie en el centro comercial.

Todos nos quedamos shockeados; sin embargo ya habíamos aceptado callarnos el engaño de esa mujer y era preferible tenerla cerca y vigilada a que se llevara a Rosalie con ella y le hiciera daño.

Esto se estaba complicando y no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría la pobre de mi hermanita cuando esa mujer le propusiera deshacerse de Bella para quedarse con Edward pues sabia cuanto quería a Emmett; sin embargo por lo que había observado Rosalie era capaz de cualquier cosa para tener contenta a esa mujer y si eso incluía seducir a Edward temía a apostar pero creo que Rosalie lo intentaría….

No necesitaba del don de Edward para saber lo que esa mujer planeaba y todas mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando Edward volvió hacia mí y asintió a mis pensamientos.

* * *

**Comienza la guerra Los Cullen vs. La madre de Rose**

**¿Les sigue gustando la idea? Espero que sí.**

**Dejen sus reviews o sus pm**

**Besos**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	6. Compras

**DE ROSE HALE A ROSE CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto es algo que solo dio mi loca imaginación.

**CAPITULO V**

**COMPRAS**

**CARLISLE**

Alice avanzo poco a poco alrededor de todas las tiendas. La mujer se sorprendió cuando en cada una de las tiendas las "dependientas" literalmente se peleaban por atender a la familia Cullen.

La mujer vio con mucho agrado como literalmente también le avanzaban para atenderla. Eso era parte de ser una Cullen.

Observe también como esa mujer se revolvía de coraje cuando todas las dependientas saludaban a mi Esme y con una sonrisa se dirigían a ella como "la señora Cullen"

Fue una salida de compras muy diferente a la de siempre; ya que, si bien es cierto que las dependientas se destrozaban unas a otras por atendernos lo cierto es que nadie disfruto de las compras.

Alice ni siquiera compro la mitad de la ropa que usualmente compraba.

Bella acepto todo lo que Alice quiso comprar sin objetar nada.

Renesmee iba un tanto enfadad pues se supone que ese día su tía Rose la consentiría ese día y a decir verdad no sucedió así.

Por mi parte intentaba consolar a Esme al ver como esa mujer nos robaba la atención de Rosalie; pues después de todo "era nuestra pequeña princesa".

Emmett ni siquiera bromeo en todo el camino.

Vi como Jasper y Edward mantenían su propia conversación privada…

Esta vez "Nuestras amadas mujeres no nos hicieron sentir celosos". Se limitaron a comprar por comprar.

Y de nuestra salida familiar sobra pensar que quedo totalmente cancelada…

Esa mujer había llegado a arruinar nuestras existencias en más de un sentido; pues vi con mucho desagrado como "nuestra familia" se desmoronaba sin más.

Se dedico literalmente a cambiar la personalidad de mi niña.

Le renovó completamente el guardarropa "indicándole la forma correcta de vestirse".

Estaba acostumbrado a ver a Rose vestirse siempre a la moda y luciendo tan linda como solo ella podía lucir y esa mujer había escogido los peores modelos para vestirla y no necesitaba del don de Jasper para saber que esa mujer odiaba a su hija.

Rosalie no se vestía mal. A decir verdad tanto Esme como yo habíamos sido testigos de su cambio de ropa y pensamiento con los siglos.

El colmo fue cuando al llegar al coche de Rosalie la mujer comenzó a reprenderla nuevamente porque ella iba a conducir.

¡Por Dios! Rose amaba conducir su BMW M3. No había querido cambiar ese coche a pesar de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido. Ese era su gran tesoro. Realmente me sorprendí e incluso me enfade cuando mi Rosalie ni siquiera protesto o dijo una palabra en su defensa. Y fue Edward quien intervino….

"Rosalie, recuerda que tienes que acompañar a Carlisle y a Esme e iras con ellos en el Mercedes. Sere yo quien conduzca el BMW recuerda que se lo prometí a Renesmee y a Bella, Jasper y Alice se llevaran el volvo…"

Cuando escuche esas palabras supuse que Edward había leído los pensamientos de Rose y por eso nos acompañaría (pues en realidad no teníamos nada planeado); así que de paso había logrado también que la mujer viajara con Jasper y Alice.

En cuanto subimos al Mercedes lo primero que hizo Rose fue abrazar a Esme y enseguida a mí y nos dijo cuánto nos quería y que éramos la mejor familia que pudo haber tenido.

Nos hablo de lo confundida que se sentía por haber encontrado a su madre y que ya no sabía si había hecho realmente lo correcto al invitarla a quedarse a nuestro lado.

Abrazamos a Rosalie y le aseguramos que estaría todo bien y que la queríamos mucho; ya que, después de todo seguía siendo una chica muy insegura.

Mientras viajábamos en el coche me detuve a analizar una situación que hasta ese momento a todos nos había pasado –si bien no desapercibida- nadie le había tomado importancia ¿Cómo una mujer vampiro como ella había llegado a tomar una forma tan humana? ¿Cómo había podido mantener ese tono de ojos? ¿Cuál era el secreto que escondía? ¿Tendría algún don?

**Creo que nadie se había percatado que hasta este capi que la madre de Rosalie no tenía los ojos rojos como se supone los tienen los vampiros que beben sangre humana; ni dorados como los tienen los Cullen. **

**¿Les gusto? Espero que sí. Esta parte la escribí pensando primero en Jasper pero después de volver a leer me di cuenta que fue un poco más la perspectiva de Carlisle así que lo reedite.**

**Dejen sus reviews o sus pm**

**Besos**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	7. En casa

**DE ROSE HALE A ROSE CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto es algo que solo dio mi loca imaginación.

* * *

Sorry. Se que no actualice antes pero la verdad es que mi trabajo me esta matando.

La verdad es que llego a mi casa hasta muy tarde y a eso sumenle que mi usb estaba prestada.

A manera de disculpa y chantaje les dire que si me dejan 5 reviews subire el siguiente capitulo hoy mismo (Supongo que en cuanto los completen) o a mas tardar 7:30 pm hora de Mexico. Pueden dejarlos apenas son las 12:30 pm aqui en México.

* * *

**CAPITULO VI**

**EN CASA**

**EDWARD**

Después de leer el pensamiento de Rosalie solamente asentí. Rose quería viajar con Carlisle y con Esme para disculparse por su comportamiento, es mas inclusive me dijo que me comprendía; que comprendía el dolor que le había causado a Esme y a Carlisle cuando me aleje de su lado hace algunos años; aunque a decir verdad mi hermanita no tenía la culpa de absolutamente nada. Era esa mujer la que había venido a complicar nuestras vidas sin necesidad alguna.

Rosalie –dije yo-. "Recuerda que tienes que acompañar a Carlisle y a Esme e iras con ellos en el Mercedes. Sere yo quien conduzca el BMW recuerda que se lo prometí a Renesmee y a Bella, Jasper y Alice se llevaran el volvo…"

Por favor Lissette acompañe a Alice y a Jasper al volvo Rose y Emmett viajaran en el Mercedes con Carlisle y Esme.

Iba conduciendo el coche de Rose cuando Bella no aguanto más y pregunto ¿Qué era lo que realmente sucedía? ¿Qué era esa charada de haberle prometido a Renesmee (quien dormía en la parte trasera del auto) el que nosotros conduciríamos el M3?

No pude evitarlo y le conté que era lo que realmente ocurría y le dije que Rose ya no estaba tan segura de haber invitado a esa mujer a ser parte de nuestra familia. Le dije que Rose quería hablar con Carlisle y Esme y decirles cuanto los quería.

Bella asintió levemente y dijo que comprendía la situación a la perfección. Bella no entendía que una mujer no quisiera a su hija. Mientras conducía a casa (De vuelta a Columbus, nuestra nueva residencia) le conté lo que había leído en la mente de esa mujer: Que mi padre, había rechazado a su madre y que ahora obligaría a Rose a seducirme (mejor dicho pondría su cara de mártir para manipular a Rose, en venganza por lo que mi padre había hecho con su madre).

Bella no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, aunque como siempre me sorprendió diciendo que debía hacer lo que esa mujer quisiera, pues no quería que Rose sufriera más de lo necesario.

Estuve de acuerdo con ella y le dije que Alice y Jasper iban a preparar todo para que pareciera muy, muy real. Después le contaríamos la verdad a Esme y a Carlisle. Afortunadamente Bella había mejorado en su actuación y la mujer no sospecharía absolutamente nada de lo planeado. También le dije que Rose no sabía absolutamente nada, sin embargo había que cuidarla mucho.

En ese momento, la mujer comenzó a pensar en algo que me dejo atónito: Esa mujer sabia la verdad de lo que le había sucedido a Rosalie en Rochester, aun más, había ayudado al maldito de Royce King a planearlo todo.

En ese momento Alice llamo y me dijo que me calmara (aunque sobra decir que Jasper ya lo estaba haciendo) aunque no entendía el porqué de mi enfado.

Alice mantenía una conversación conmigo al teléfono y mientras hablaba otra cosa por el celular me mostraba sus visiones y me calmaba para no asesinar a esa mujer. Inmediatamente le pedí a Bella que me pasara a mi hija, que era lo único que me impediría matar a esa mujer en estos instantes.

Llegamos por fin a Columbus, la nueva casa en realidad era muy parecida a la de Forks, sin embargo esta tenía una planta más pues Esme había insistido en que era necesario que Renesmee tuviera una planta para ella sola y sus juegos. Esta vez el blanco no predominaba en realidad habíamos decorado la casa en tonos azules y mobiliario del siglo XV, muy al estilo francés. El jardín seguía siendo igual de lindo, aunque claro esta vez resaltaban dos plantas: Los Romeos y las Julietas al igual que unos tulipanes.

Llegamos a casa y papá y mamá bajaron del coche junto a Rose y Emmett. Sobra decir que la mujer estaba más que impresionada por lo grande de la casa. En ese momento Alice se acerco a mí y me pidió ir de caza. Sabía que era absurdo; sin embargo la seguí pues creí que comenzaríamos a planear como neutralizar, o mejor dicho minimizar el daño que le haría a Rose.

Hay algo que no te he dicho Edward: Esa mujer fue convertida por James, o mejor dicho por Victoria; aunque claro que ella ya sabía a lo que se enfrentaba pues ella sabía lo que éramos antes de ser convertida…. Ese fue el inicio de su discurso.

Mientras tanto en casa la mujer comenzaba a instalarse en la habitación más lujosa de nuestro hogar y comenzaba a dar órdenes sintiéndose dueña y señora del lugar.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Espero que sí. Supongo que no se esperaban esa parte.**

**Dejen sus reviews o sus pm**

**Besos**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	8. Furia, desahogo e ideas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto es algo que solo dio mi loca imaginación.

* * *

**De Rose Hale a Rose Cullen**

**CAPITULO VIII**

**FURIA, DESAHOGO E IDEAS**

* * *

**Edward**

Vamos Edward –Me dijo Alice con su ya grácil andar de bailarina.

Espera un poco por favor Allie. Permíteme despedirme de Bella y de Renesmee.

En cuanto me acerque a mi linda esposa ella solamente me dijo: Tranquilízate Edward, todo va a estar bien. Y con esa mirada que me dio me transmitió toda la confianza que necesitaba para seguir adelante. Tome a mi preciosa hija de su pequeño asiento y la acune una vez más en mis brazos. Deposite un suave beso en su frente al tiempo que se la entregaba a mi esposa con suma delicadeza, para evitar que la nenita se despertara.

Me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba Alice y solamente, y como autómata la seguí. Sabía perfectamente que no necesitábamos cazar, de hecho, dos días atrás lo habíamos hecho, por lo tanto decidí no pensar en las justificaciones que le darían mi esposa y Jasper al resto de la familia para justificar nuestra ausencia.

Una vez que estábamos en el centro del bosque Alice se detuvo y con la furia contenida que tenia, pues no se explicaba la razón de lo que sucedía me dijo:

Me quieres explicar porque te veo intentando asesinar a la madre de Rosalie –aunque esto último, -de de **madre**- lo soltó con gran desprecio en su voz.

-Creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo y que nadie lastimaría a esa maldita bruja, porque eso significaría hacerle daño a Rose.

-Lo sé, Alice. Lo sé. Pero quiero que me escuches, por favor. Escucha porque esa maldita despertó el instinto asesino que creía muerto desde hace tiempo dentro de mí.

-Te escucho Edward, aunque no creo que haya nada que justifique lo que mi visión me mostro. –Dijo con un tono muy molesto.

Fue entonces cuando saque toda mi furia y todo mi coraje. Lo admitía, aun más, cualquiera que nos conociera sabia de ante mano que la relación entre Rose y yo, si bien era cordial, jamás rebasaba los límites impuestos, pues aun ella guardaba recelosa el que yo no la admirara como todos los demás lo hacían y en mi mente aun permanecía su insufrible vanidad.

Comencé por lo más simple. Le explique, lo que, básicamente ella sabía. Que esa maldita mujer haría hasta lo imposible porque Rosalie me sedujera, le explique nuevamente que lo único que esa mujer quería era nuestro dinero, aun más, y por increíble que se escuchara, le explique primero quien era quien la había convertido. Le explique que esa mujer había sido capaz de venderle su alma al mismo diablo: Le confesé haber leído en su pensamiento como es que Victoria la había convertido en lo que ahora era.

Intente, de a poco darle largas, pero Alice se estaba exasperando y llego un punto el cual, si bien le sorprendió que Victoria fuese quien la había convertido, le pareció absurdo que se lo contara, arguyendo que, eso no justificaba en nada su visión.

Intente relajarme un poco, antes de soltarle toda la verdad.

Alice, -le dije en tono serio-. Tu recuerdas el porqué Carlisle convirtió a Rosalie ¿Cierto?

-Sí, claro que lo sé. Me respondió tajante.

Entiende, que es difícil para mí decirte lo que te confesare, y antes de que te lo cuente, te pido por favor que, al igual que yo intentes mantener la calma. Sé que tu furia y tu coraje serán iguales y quizás más grandes que los míos, pero comprende que…

-Basta, Edward. Sea lo que sea dímelo ya y no le des más vueltas. Quiero saber qué es lo que sucede –Me dijo en tono una vez más muy molesto.

Alice, aquella noche de Abril, cuando atacaron a Rosalie no fue casualidad. Aquella fatídica noche esa maldita mujer sabía lo que le sucedería a su hija. Fue ella, fue esa maldita la que lo planeo todo. Ella simplemente no pudo esperar y acepto el trato que alguien le ofreció. Nunca supo que había sido Royce King quien había comprado a su hija.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Edward? –pregunto Alice con un deje de incredulidad en su voz.

-Te estoy diciendo Alice, que Lissette acepto una gran cantidad de monedas de oro a cambio de que aquella noche no permitiera que el padre de Rosalie fuera a buscarla a casa de Vera. Te estoy diciendo Alice, que ¡esa mujer sabia que violarían a Rosalie y no le importo en lo más mínimo! –Grite esto último furioso.

-Eso, eso no puede ser Edward. Una madre jamás haría eso. Yo, simplemente, no tengo palabras.

Acurruque a Alice en mi pecho, al tiempo que leía la confusión que reinaba en su mente. Ella no creía que ninguna madre fuera capaz de hacer eso a su hija, pero tampoco sabía cómo justificar mi enojo. Por un momento incluso mezclo su pasado convenciéndose a sí misma de que sus padres eran unos monstruos y que lo que le habían hecho a ella, al abandonarla en el psiquiátrico y darla por muerta era lo peor que podían hacer. No entendía como la madre de Rosalie había sido capaz de algo así.

Así pasaron cinco, diez, quince, veinte minutos más, humanos, por supuesto hasta que ella logro desenredar la confusión de sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué? –Fue su única pregunta.

-Royce jugó bien sus cartas. Ella jamás supo que fue él quien la había comprado, de hecho, había convencido a esa mujer de que amaba a su hija y que la respetaba. La convenció de que le daría una vida de princesa, claro está, que esa vida no la incluía ni a ella ni a su esposo e hijos. En realidad, convenció a esa maldita bruja de que se llevaría a Rosalie a vivir a Europa y que jamás les volverían a ver, excepto en navidad.

La maldita mujer no midió su ambición, pues ella estaba segura de que una vez que emparentaran con los King, todas las puertas se les abrirían y nadie, socialmente hablando les rechazaría la entrada a ningún sitio.

Estaba segura de que su ambición, de ser socialmente reconocida, se vería culminada con la boda de su hija.

Sin embargo, al ver que no tenía ya esa oportunidad, decidió que no le importaba el fututo de su hija, y una noche, un hombre, cubierto con una capucha y una máscara, se acerco a ella y le dijo unas simples palabras: ¡Deme a su hija!

En un principio, la mujer rechazo tal oferta, no era tonta. Si bien, no accedería a todos los lujos de los King, por lo menos si se sabría en Nueva York de esa ceremonia y creía que aunque pocos, quizás les dejaría algunos beneficios.

A esa propuesta le siguieron varias. Hasta que una noche, alguien llamo a su puerta, el ama de llaves solo se acerco a ella y le dijo:

Han traido esto para usted, señora. Era una carta y un pequeño saquito con 100 monedas de oro y una nota que decía:

¡Deme a su hija y tendrá esta cantidad multiplicada por diez veces! El mensajero espera su respuesta.

En ese instante ella respondió la carta. Varios días después ese mismo mensajero llevo diez sacos diferentes y se le entrego al ama de llaves nuevamente al igual que otra misiva.

Dentro de tres noches. Me llevare a tu hija y no la volveran a ver. Creo haber pagado lo suficiente por ella, no la busques, ella será mía para siempre…

Observe como Alice contenía la furia que invadía su cuerpo, similar a la que hasta hace poco yo sentía. Con determinación escuche sus palabras:

-¡Esto es la guerra! Nos mantendremos unidos y la alejaremos de Rosalie. Evitaremos a cualquier costo el daño que le pueda causar.

Fue así, como sin más, regresamos a casa. Ella le explicaría a Jasper la verdad y le pediría ir a una reunión que organizaríamos. La cual, no incluía ni a Emmett, ni a Rosalie. Todos los demás tendríamos que pensar e idear un plan para evitar que la maldita bruja la dañara.

* * *

**Lamento no haber actualizado antes. **

**Espero que les guste.**

**Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a dos personitas:**

**BTVS: **Aquí está la continuación. Espero que te guste y no haberte decepcionado.

**Addictedtohouse: **Te prometí que hoy sábado tendrías el siguiente capi y aquí está. Espero que te agrade.

A todas las demás personitas que leen no tengo más que agradecerles por su tiempo y su paciencia. Así como también agradecerles todos y cada uno de sus reviews y alertas. No tienen idea de cuánto me alegra que les gusten mis ideas. Ni de cómo me anima recibir un comentario suyo.

En serio, lamento la tardanza, prometo ya no tardarme tanto. Y, aquí va el chantaje: En cuanto tenga 5 reviews actualizo. Así que porfa, si quieren saber cómo continua, denle click al botoncito de abajo y dejen su comentario.

Aprovecho para decirles que no voy a abandonar ninguno de mis fics. Todos los voy a terminar.

Por último, y no menos importante, les pido que si quieren recibir la actualización de la historia en su e-mail agreguen la historia en **Story Alert **o si lo prefieren pueden poner **Author Alert** y así en cuanto actualice cualquiera de mis historias les llegara un mensaje a su bandeja de entrada.

**Besos a todos y mil gracias por leerme.**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	9. Perspectiva

**DE ROSE HALE A ROSE CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto es algo que solo dio mi loca imaginación.

* * *

**PERSPECTIVA**

**Emmett **

Simplemente no podía creer que la película se hubiera dañado. Con lo que nos costó convencer a nuestras mujercitas entrar al cine para ver esa peli.

Mi buen humor se había esfumado. Pero mi Rose me sugirió acompañarla a comprar un poco de lencería y obviamente no me negué.

Estábamos de lo mas entretenidos en los probadores cuando de repente note como mi Rose se tenso. En un principio creí que era un simple juego pero al ver la mueca que tenía en su perfecto rostro me preocupe.

Note como se vestía rápidamente y como salía de la tienda. Tuve que pedirle a la dependienta que cargara todo lo que Rose llevaba en mi tarjeta. Fue hasta entonces que lo entendí. Y realmente me asuste. Había una esencia de vampiro muy cerca, lo más probable es que fuese algo que amenazara la seguridad de nuestra sobrinita y por eso la tensión de Rose.

Ella era demasiado sobreprotectora con Renesmee y quizás lo que había pensado era en protegerla.

En cuanto la dependienta me regreso la tarjeta seguí a Rosalie hasta donde se encontraba. Lo que vi simplemente me impresiono.

Rose contemplaba a una mujer (muy parecida a ella) con cabello rubio y facciones similares a las de mi Rosalie. Me limite a abrazarla, pues pese a conocerla tan bien, no supe que era lo que sucedía y temiendo que esa vampiro pudiera dañarla la atraje a mi cuerpo y la abrace. Estuve a punto de tomar una postura de ataque, cuando me di cuenta de que toda la familia había llegado.

Fue hasta ese instante en el que me di cuenta de que no era Renesmee quien estaba en peligro. Fue en ese instante cuando comprendí lo que sucedía cuando mi Rose comenzó a presentarnos a todos y nos dijo que esa mujer era "su madre"

Vi la sorpresa y la incredulidad y varias emociones más que no pude reconocer en los rostros de nuestra familia.

No me separe de Rosalie, aun sentía la tensión en su cuerpo. Pasaron varias cosas, sin embargo nada era más importante para mí que Rosalie, De reojo pude observar a Alice y a Edward, eran los menos sorprendidos. Probablemente no se sorprendieron debido a sus dones. Aunque también pude identificar el enojo en la cara de Bella, sin embargo no les preste atención.

Pude ver como después de que todos se calmaron, probablemente gracias a Jasper (pues incluso mi tensión se desvaneció) Alice se acerco y le saludo a la mujer. De repente Rose comenzó a presentarnos a todos. Esa mujer realmente se puso como un toro de lidia más enfurecida, si es que podía decirse cuando le dijo "familia adoptiva" y comenzó a presentarnos. Note con cierto pesar como cuando pronuncio la palabra "mamá" le costó hacerlo, ya que todos considerábamos a Esme nuestra madre, la mujer reacciono y comenzó a gritarle a Rose.

Yo no podía salir de mi estado de shock (en otro momento lo hubiese tomado como una simple broma, sin embargo, en ese momento solamente creí que era cierto que los vampiros podíamos sufrir un colapso nervioso)

No podía recuperarme, y menos aun cuando esa mujer comenzó a insultar a mi Rosalie, estaba a punto de pedirle a esa mujer que no le dijera absolutamente nada, que no se atreviera a insultarla cuando fue Esme quien se me adelanto y la puso en su lugar.

En ese instante Jasper se concentro mas en las emociones de todos y nos calmo, sin embargo Alice fue quien cambio la tensión en el ambiente al decirle a esa mujer que fuéramos de compras.

Pude notar el brillo malicioso en los ojos de esa mujer, pero si eso ayudaba a que se calmara, yo estaba dispuesto a soportar cualquier cosa.

Caminamos de tienda en tienda, sin embargo nadie parecía feliz. En un principio pensé en culpar a Jasper, sin embargo, comencé a enfurecerme, al tiempo que intentaba calmarme, pues sabía que en cualquier momento Rose iba a estallar, pues su supuesta "madre" le cambio totalmente el guardarropa, sin embargo nada ocurrió.

Nos encontrábamos fuera, a punto de regresar a casa, cuando de repente Edward dijo algo sobre que el conduciría el coche de Rose, cuando vi que Rose asentía, supuse que se lo había pedido mentalmente, pues no teníamos ningún plan con Renesmee excepto claro, el que la aparición de esta señora había causado.

Cuando estuvimos en el coche supe que estaba en lo correcto, mi Rosalie le decía a Esme que no estaba muy segura de haber hecho lo correcto al pedirle a esa mujer que se uniera a nuestra familia. Le dijo algo que me lleno de alegría el corazón: _"Puede que esa mujer me haya dado la vida, pero tu me has dado amor, cariño, ternura y algo más importante: Una verdadera familia que se ama se cuida, se protege y sobre todo una que realmente me ama y me acepta tal y como soy y no intenta cambiar nada de mi"_

Los amo a todos, por lo que cada uno representa. Y en este instante, aunque "la haya recuperado a ella" ustedes jamás dejaran de ser mi familia.

Estoy completamente seguro que con esas simples palabras, de haber podido llorar absolutamente todos hubiésemos estado llorando.

El hecho de que Esme le dijera que no se preocupara, que todos entendíamos lo que sucedía no me dio a entender mas que, aunque a ella le dolía, aceptaría a la mujer por muy insoportable que esta fuera.

El trayecto a casa fue realmente corto. Sin embargo, en cuanto llegamos me sorprendió el que tanto Edward como Alice fueran a cazar. Estaba seguro que esos dos sabían más de lo que decían y que el "ir a cazar" era solamente un pretexto para poder hablar.

Me adentre junto con Esme y Carlisle a la casa. Me sorprendió la rápida adaptación de la mujer a nuestro hogar. Sin embargo muchas cosas cambiaron a partir de aquel instante…

* * *

Por fin, aquí esta lo que piensa Emmett de la situación. Espero que les haya agradado. Lo lamento, pero hasta el siguiente sabrán como reaccionaron los Cullen.

En cuanto tenga 5 reviews actualizo. Así que por fa, si quieren saber cómo continua, denle click al botoncito de abajo y dejen su comentario. Los cinco comentarios deben entrar el mismo día. Si no los hubiera, actualizare hasta el próximo sábado.

Por último, les recuerdo que si quieren recibir la actualización de la historia en su e-mail agreguen la historia en **Story Alert **o si lo prefieren pueden poner **Author Alert** y así en cuanto actualice cualquiera de mis historias les llegara un mensaje a su bandeja de entrada.

**Besos a todos y mil gracias por leerme.**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	10. Planes

**DE ROSE HALE A ROSE CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto es algo que solo dio mi loca imaginación.

* * *

**PLANES**

**JASPER**

Cuando Alice y Edward regresaron, me percate de que algo no iba bien. No era que ellos supieran cubrir muy bien sus sentimientos, o probablemente era el hecho que los conocía demasiado bien como para que me pudieran ocultar algo.

Pese a que la mujer, quien ahora se sentía dueña y señora de nuestra casa iba dando órdenes aquí y allá, ya no me moleste, salvo claro está, cuando menciono que a nuestra casa le faltaba algo de estilo y elegancia.

Supe que todos sentimos ganas de asesinarla y por todos, incluyo a Rosalie, quien solamente le dirigió una mirada apenada a Esme.

Espera un poco por favor Allie. –Le dije en cuanto la vi llegar junto a Edward. Cuestione a mi hermano acerca de lo que le sucedía a Alice y por contestación solo obtuve, algo tan simple como ve con ella. Ella te explicara.

Claro, -dije- aunque me encontraba totalmente confuso. Permíteme despedirme de Bella y de Renesmee, ya que a mi pequeña sobrinita nada la hace feliz y tuve que adormecerla para que se tranquilizara.

Edward solamente me dio las gracias, y, al igual que yo, Bella esperaba a su esposo para que le diera una explicación, sin embargo, hubo algo que me dejo más confuso aun.

-Confió plenamente en ti, y sobre todo en tu buen juicio Jasper. Sé que tomaras la decisión adecuada y nadie mejor que tu y Carlisle para saber cómo actuar.

Subí a la recamara que compartía con Alice. La encontré dentro de la parte más apartada del closet. Sin duda alguna algo iba mal. Pues Alice jamás entraba a esa parte del placard, en esa parte se encontraban nuestros recuerdos más dolorosos y más felices, al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué haces allí, muñequita? –Hacia tanto tiempo que no la llamaba así, por lo que ella volteo inmediatamente, sin embargo me dedico una mirada triste.

-Nada Jazz. Solo recordaba. –Por cierto, hace tiempo que no me llamabas muñequita. –dijo melancólica. Creí que ya solo se lo decías a Rose.

-Nada de eso muñequita. ¿Qué te tiene así de triste –pregunte.

-¿Me acompañas a dar un paseo? –pregunto.

-Claro. –Le respondí. Y observe claramente como acomodaba el viejo vestido de volantes en tono rosa pálido y su sombrero y guantes a juego. Al hacerlo, volvió el olor a naftalina, pero eso ni siquiera me molesto. Sabía que Alice solo tomaba ese vestido cuando se sentía absolutamente mal. Ese vestido había pertenecido a Rosalie, fue el primero que compartieron, pues habían hecho tres idénticos, con las medidas de cada una. La diferencia, para identificarlo, no fue el largo del vestido, ni el tono. Fue precisamente el detalle del sombrero, pues el de Rose, tenía un hermoso sombrero, mientras que el de Alice iba acompañado de una hermosa tiara de piedras, mientras que, en aquella ocasión, Esme había decorado su cabello con una especie de red, con lindas piedras. Alice conservaba cada traje, como recuerdo. Pues fue aquella noche, en la que llamo papá y mamá a Carlisle y a Esme. Además, claro está, de que Rosalie había hecho los diseños de esos vestidos….

Salimos por la ventana rumbo al bosque, por el aroma, pude identificar que allí fue donde estuvieron antes Edward y Alice.

-Me dirás, ¿Qué es lo que realmente sucede, Alice? ¿Me dirás que te tiene así de triste mi amor?

En respuesta, Alice solamente se arrojo a mis brazos y comenzó a sollozar.

En cuanto se desahogo, -pues no utilice mi don en ella- volvió su rostro hacia mí, lleno de una mezcla de emociones: había amor, odio, ternura, compasión, resentimiento e incluso pude sentir un inmenso deseo de venganza.

-Ay Jazz, es que es horrible. ¡Por eso Edward estaba tan mal! ¡Yo, yo siempre creí que mis padres eran los peores, por haberme enviado al psiquiátrico, sin embargo, ahora comienzo a creer que en verdad me amaban y que lo que hicieron fue por temor!

En definitiva, algo no iba bien. Que Alice justificara a sus padres por dejarla en el psiquiátrico y creer que la amaban, solo daba pauta para que mis peores temores se hicieran realidad, aun así le pregunte:

-¿Por qué crees tal cosa muñequita?

-Es que, es horrible Jazz, lo que esa mujer le hizo a Rose no tiene nombre y ahora más que nunca debemos estar a su lado y protegerla. Esa mujer es capaz de cualquier cosa.

Y, mientras Alice me iba relatando todo lo que Edward le había dicho, mi furia se incremento. No me importaba, que ella hubiera sido su "madre". Alguien como ella no merecía tal nombre. Pero Alice me detuvo. ¿Cómo era posible que quisiera que su hija sedujera a su "hermano" por venganza? ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Destruir nuestro hogar?

-Espera Jazz. Bella lo sabe y le ha dicho a Edward que hay que protegerla. Hay que hacer lo necesario para que realmente crea que Rose sedujo a Edward, aunque hay que hablar con Emmett, el debe saber y comprender.

-¿Qué otra cosa sucede, Alice? ¿Hay algo más? –pregunte dubitativo.

-Así es Jazz. Lo que te voy a contar es el verdadero motivo por el que te traje aquí, así como también explicara la visión que tuve en el coche.

De haber estado vivo, estoy seguro que estaría al borde de un colapso nervioso, pues no podía imaginar que era lo que tenia así a Edward y a Alice.

-Antes que nada, -dijo ella- necesito que mantengas la calma. Tú eres la pieza clave para que todo salga bien. Estando aquí, te puedes desahogar, gritar, romper y maldecir lo que quieras, sin embargo, una vez que estemos en casa, te necesito calmado y tranquilo, con tus emociones en orden para poder ayudar a los demás y a la propia Rosalie.

Asentí levemente, preparándome para lo peor, aunque no tenía la menor idea de lo que aquello pudiera ser.

En cuanto Alice me dijo que esa mujer había vendido a su propia hija por unas cuantas monedas de oro, perdí el control de mi mismo, grite, solloce, maldije, corrí, pase de la furia el enojo y la tristeza, combinado con venganza y con frustración, a un estado que podría denominarse "catatónico". En cuanto logre la calma, Alice me abrazo y me dijo que no íbamos a permitir que nada malo le sucediera a Rosalie, que todos estaríamos allí para protegerla. Sin embargo aun venia lo peor. Contárselo a Emmett, Carlisle y Esme. Estuve completamente seguro de que Esme se querría volver a morir cuando supiera lo que esa mujer le había hecho a Rose.

En cuanto volvimos a casa, Bella propuso que nos reuniéramos en el consultorio de Carlisle. Allí les explicaríamos la verdad al resto. Debía estar preparado para lo peor. Tendría que prever cualquier tipo de reacción y estar preparado acordamos que era el lugar más seguro, nadie sospecharía, pues "casualmente nos encontraríamos allí". Sabíamos que Esme, acudiría, como todos los días a ver a Carlisle, a Emmett lo podría llevar yo, para no levantar sospechas, Renesmee se quedaría con Rose, pues Alice y Bella irían de caza. Renesmee, con su habitual inteligencia, comprendió que debía captar cualquier dato que nos pudiera ser de ayuda, tendría que pasar el mayor tiempo con Rose, cosa que a ninguna molestaba.

Cuando el fatídico día llego, como era habitual, Esme salió rumbo al hospital a ver a Carlisle, habían pasado cinco días en que ella estaba allí. Por la mañana, muy temprano, Alice y Bella nos informaron que necesitaban casar, quisieron llevar consigo a Renesmee, sin embargo, la pequeña se acerco a Rose y con sus habituales pucheros le pregunto a Rose si podía quedarse con ella y mi hermana encantada le respondió que sí.

Edward, por su parte asevero que también necesitaba cazar, por lo que acompaño a Bella y a Alice. A media mañana, le propuse a Emmett una carrera en el x-box. Obviamente había dañado el disco y, Emmett, al estar emocionado con el videojuego, se molesto cuando ya no quiso funcionar, yo también fingí molestia, sin embargo le propuse ir al centro comercial. El acepto gustoso. El plan estaba completamente en marcha. Emmett le había propuesto acompañarnos a Renesmee, sin embargo la niña se rehusó y dijo querer estar junto a su tía Rose, por lo cual se quedo en casa.

Comencé a preparar a Emmett desde el auto, me sería más fácil calmar las emociones de todos, si ya tenía controlado a Emmett, aunque solamente le conté que "su adorada suegra" manipularía a Rosalie para que sedujera a Edward, aunque claro está, todo sería una farsa.

Tal y como lo espere, Em. Crispo sus manos, sin embargo logre calmarlo y le explique qué Edward había leído la mente de Rosalie y que estaba muy confundida. Que de lo único que se encontraba realmente segura era de amarlo.

Logre calmarlo totalmente, sin embargo sabía que lo peor se vendría en el consultorio de Carlisle. Le explique iríamos a la consulta de Carlisle, para poder explicarles a él y a Esme los planes de la maldita bruja.

A Esme ya Carlisle no les sorprendió nuestra llegada. Podría decirse que ya nos esperaban.

Me sorprendieron. Nuestros padres realmente nos conocían, sabían que algo ocurría, sin embargo no nos presionaron para que se los dijéramos, por el contrario, nos dieron tiempo para digerirlo. Les agradecimos por haber tenido esa paciencia con nosotros.

Salimos de la cafetería rumbo al consultorio de Carlisle, ya que ese lugar daba un poco más de privacidad. Tome una bocanada innecesaria de aire, cosa que no le paso desapercibida a mamá y solamente cuestiono ¿Realmente es tan malo como aparenta? Yo asentí levemente, me sentía como si los Vulturi hubieran vuelto y no tuviéramos armas para defendernos.

En cuanto subimos al consultorio y una vez que Alice y Edward se encargaron de relatar la primera parte de la historia, Esme solo se abrazo a Carlisle y decía que no era posible que una madre le hiciera eso a su hija, sin embargo Edward la tranquilizo y le dijo que ese pequeño detalle ya estaba cubierto y que por ese lado le harían creer a esa mujer que repentinamente Edward había tenido un interés de "más que hermanos" por Rose, todo con la finalidad de que no hiciera que Rose se sintiera culpable.

Carlisle, Emmett y Esme asintieron, aunque dijeron no estar muy de acuerdo. Bella, por su parte, fingiría que Edward ya no le importaba y se iría. Aunque claro, estaría allí, solo que confundiríamos su olor y nos ayudaría a vigilar a la bruja.

El verdadero dolor, vino cuando Carlisle descubrió que lo que realmente le había sucedido a Rosalie no era otra cosa que, una maldita venta que esa mujer había hecho. Carlisle, el hombre más paciente y comprensivo del mundo, perdió su habitual calma, por lo que destrozo todo el mobiliario y más. Esme por su parte solo sollozaba, y decía que no era posible que una madre le hiciera eso a su hija. Aseguraba que Rosalie era una chica muy dulce y no se merecía lo que esa mujer le había hecho. Aseguraba que su "niña"; su pequeña princesita no merecía sufrir por algo como eso. Logre calmarlos, puede que no tuviera el don de Alec Vulturi, sin embargo logre adormecerlos para tranquilizarlos.

Emmett por su parte estaba igual o peor. De hecho, Emmett entro en un estado de shock, por lo que Edward lo sujeto por orden de Alice. Lo calme en cuanto Alice nos dijo que estaba a punto de reaccionar.

Una vez que estuvieron todos tranquilos. Ellos aceptaron nuestra idea. Alice nos dio "el famoso videojuego" que habíamos ido a comprar y Esme regreso instantes más tarde a casa.

Edward, Bella y Alice volvieron. Alice tenía una mueca en el rostro. Mientras que Bella y Edward entraron discutiendo y peleando. Todo como parte del plan.

Aquella tarde todo daba inicio.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Cuando comencé a escribirlo, había pensado en hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Carlisle; sin embargo después pensé que quien llevaría el real y verdadero peso seria Jasper, pues es él quien tendría que lidiar con todo el peso que conllevarían las emociones y sentimientos de los demás.**

**En cuanto a Carlisle, también creí que, siendo al final del día "su padre" también merecía tener su propio de desahogo, al igual que Esme.**

**Por cierto, les gusto la parte final???**

**Besos a todos**

**Sayonara!!!**

**Serena Princesita Hale **


	11. Extrañas ideas

**DE ROSE HALE A ROSE CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto es algo que solo dio mi loca imaginación.

* * *

**ROSE**

Algo no andaba bien. Eso era seguro. Me sentía total y completamente segura de que algo no iba bien. Aunque quizás solo eran meras ideas mías.

Después de los sucesos ocurridos a últimas fechas sentía que ya nada tenía sentido y que en cualquier momento las cosas podían cambiar.

Había momentos como este en los cuales deseaba fervientemente que mi "madre" no hubiese reaparecido en mi vida, pues a decir de mí, yo ya tenía una familia a la que adoraba, misma que también me quería.

Sabía que algo estaba pasando pues, después de casi un siglo de vivir juntos sus actitudes no eran las más normales que digamos.

Desde que Lissette hizo su entrada triunfal en nuestras vidas no me encontraba muy cómoda que digamos. Lo cierto es que, después de pensarlo, tenía la certeza de que si no fuese por ese impulso que no pude contener aquella tarde, seguiríamos teniendo la vida tranquila, apacible y normal que hasta hace poco teníamos.

Estaba muy incómoda por el hecho de que sabía que a "mi madre" le incomodaba el hecho de que yo llamara a Esme mamá, motivo por el cual tuvimos una discusión que, si bien no termino en lágrimas (pues no podíamos derramarlas) si termino en sendo reproche de su parte, pues a su decir yo me estaba comportando muy fría con ella y prefería, según sus palabras llamar "madre" a una extraña que a ella misma.

Edward, quien leyó sus pensamientos, me dijo que se encargaría de consolar a Esme, por el hecho de que yo ya no la llamara madre, a decir de mí, me sentía como una verdadera chinche e incluso menos que eso, odiaba ver sufrir a Esme por mi culpa.

Intente razonar con Lissette acerca de ese hecho, pero me dio su rotunda negativa. De hecho, fue a Esme a quien le dije acerca de mi incomodidad sobre volver a llamarla madre. Es decir, yo sabía que ella lo era, sin embargo, por alguna razón no podía llamarla "madre". Sabía que había errado, pero era tarde para echarse para atrás.

Hubo sucesos que me molestaron, como el hecho de que ella quisiese remodelar nuestra casa, esa casa era de Esme y todos habíamos puesto de nuestra parte para que tuviera algo de nuestra esencia en ella. Esme aseguro que no le importaba que ella remodelara, pero a mí sí.

En cuanto a mi relación con el resto de mi familia también cambio. Con mi osito, con mi Em. Tuve que contenerme eso se tradujo en no más sexo ni muestras de pasión por los rincones, estaba segura que de a poco y me volvería una monja.

Para colmo "mi adorada madre" me renovó el guardarropa. Por suerte Alice tuvo una visión previa y se dedico a cambiar la mayoría de mi vestuario y mudarlo a otra habitación. De nada sirvió que le dijera a Lissette que iba por quincuagésima cuarta boda con Emmett, ella decía que nadie merecía mi cariño, que el único hombre digno de mi había muerto de tristeza, angustia y soledad por no tenerme a su lado.

Por culpa de ese maldito prejuicio suyo, tuve que alejarme de mi osito. Según me había dicho mi Em. Él se ganaría a mi madre a pulso y esfuerzo y le demostraría que era un hombre lo suficientemente digno para mí. Como de costumbre, monte en cólera, sin embargo "mi mami Esme" me tranquilizo y me aconsejo que le permitiera a mi osito hacer eso por mí. Que el ganarse a Lissette le permitiría probarse a sí mismo que era merecedor de mi amor y cariño.

Cuando proteste y le puntualice a Esme que Emmett no necesitaba probarle nada a nadie, me dijo que yo tenía razón, sin embargo, mi Emmett no lo hacía solo por mí. También lo hacía por el. Motivo por el cual le permití seguir con ese absurdo. Pero mi "adorada madre" –nótese mi sarcasmo- no lo aceptaba por más esfuerzos que mi osito realizaba.

Hubo un momento en el que estuve tentada a contarle la verdad, que "ese magnánimo" ser al que ella tanto elogiaba me había vejado, y no solo él. Toda su parvada de amigos, malditos malnacidos me habían violado hasta dejarme a un paso del profundo foso del abismo de la muerte, pero Carlisle, mi padre me había salvado. Eso el cariño de Esme, la paciencia y tolerancia de Edward y los besos de mi osito son los que me habían salvado de hundirme en mi propio infierno.

No entendía el porqué de la reticencia, pero había algo en ella que no me permitía confiar en ella. Había algo mi sexto sentido quizás, que me advertían de un peligro inminente.

En cuanto a mis hermanos, con Edward se mostraba muy solicita, no entendía el porqué, y Edward tampoco me lo quiso explicar. Con Bella y con Renesmee era otra historia. La mayor parte del tiempo se dedicaba a ignorarlas, como si ni siquiera existieran.

A Alice, pues, simplemente era imposible no amarla, por lo que, término convirtiéndose en su nueva compañera de compras, aunque pude notar que al duende maniaco por las compras no le hacía mucha gracia. Era fácil deducirlo. En el último mes solo había ido al centro comercial 5 veces y eso ya es mucho decir.

Jasper era el más transparente. Sabía que era a quien más le había afectado la situación. Una tarde le pedí salir juntos, solamente él y yo a cazar, él acepto gustoso, pues hacia tiempo ya que no pasábamos una tarde de hermanos.

En cuanto estuvimos en medio del bosque, le pregunte el porqué de su actitud, le pedí que me respondiera con la verdad, en un principio se negaba, pero logre convencerlo.

Su explicación fue muy simple. Me dijo que aunque mi madre no lo externaba, no le gustaba el apego que tenia con él. Me dijo que no necesitaba del don de Edward para saber que le molestaba, pues era capaz de sentirlo en cada una de sus emociones.

Me sentí muy mal con la confesión que me hizo, sin embargo, siendo tan dulce como es Jazz, me dijo que no tenia de que preocuparme o sentirme culpable, que él entendía perfectamente la situación y que me seguía queriendo como hasta lo que hace poco habíamos fingido ser: hermanos gemelos. Me abrazo y me consoló y pasamos una tarde maravillosa.

Con Carlisle fue muy diferente el trato. Incluso podría haber apostado a que intentaba seducirlo, lo que ella no sabía era que Carlisle no tenia ojos para otra mujer que no fuese Esme.

Pero puede que quizás todo fuesen ideas mías, pues nadie había dicho una palabra sobre lo que acontecía. Al parecer todos estaban muy calmados, incluso la propia Renesmee, quien en un principio se sintió triste por el trato que le daba Lissette.

Supe que nada de lo que me había planteado alrededor del último mes eran solo "extrañas ideas" cuando vi entrar por la puerta a Bella y a Edward discutiendo. Yo sabía que algo estaba mal y que mis peores temores estaban a punto de confirmarse cuando, una tarde, después de que habían salido felices a cazar Edward, Bella y Alice, los dos primeros regresaron discutiendo y nada contentos.

Supe que yo había sido la causante de tal discusión, cuando Bella me abrazo fuerte y me dijo: "cuida de Renesmee. Se una buena madre con ella" y se fue sin darle a nadie la menor oportunidad de detenerla….

* * *

Bueno chicas, aquí está el capi de hoy. Lamento la hora de publicación.

Esta dedicado especialmente a Rosalie Hale de Cullen. Quien pidió un poco mas de Emm y Rose POV.

Espero que te haya gustado linda.

Un enorme beso para todos los que leen.

Me dejan un review con su opinión.

Como ven, todos los Cullen se han quedado con la impresión inicial de felicidad que les dio Rose, que no han reparado en lo que ella realmente siente por estar intentando protegerla de "la bruja"

**Reviews?**

**Besos a todos**

**Hasta el próximo sábado**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	12. Dolor, sufrimiento y falsas peleas

**DE ROSE HALE A ROSE CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto es algo que solo dio mi loca imaginación.

* * *

**CAPITULO XII**

**DOLOR, SUFRIMIENTO Y FALSAS PELEAS.**

**RENESMEE**

Hace ya algún tiempo que la "madre" de mi tía Rose está con nosotros. En un principio, cuando supe que mi tía Rose había recuperado a su mamá me dio mucho gusto, pues creí que tendría una nueva abuela. No es que no quisiera mucho a mis abuelos, por el contrario eran alguien muy importante para mí, después de que me enterara acerca de algo que llamaban "imprimación". Ellos y toda la familia me habían ayudado a superarlo; ese era el motivo por el que nos habíamos mudado a Columbus. No quería estar cerca de los licántropos.

Pero bueno. Ese no era el punto. Sino el hecho de que, vi a mi tía Rosalie muy feliz. Aunque apenas contaba con tres años, mi cuerpo reflejaba el de una niña de 10, con una mentalidad de una jovencita de 16 o 17 (aunque algunas veces no podía, ni quería evitar comportarme como una niña pequeña). Cuando la encontramos, pensé en lo feliz que sería mi tía Rose y mi tío Emmett.

Recuerdo que cuando la encontramos, también me enfade, pues en cuanto nos explicaron las verdaderas intenciones de esa señora, quise gritarle que se alejara de nosotros. Que dejara en paz a nuestra familia, pero lo cierto era que mi tía era feliz.

Hubo un hecho, días después, que me sorprendió. Mi papi me explico lo que esa señora quería hacerle a mi tía. A mí me dio mucho coraje, pues después de mi mami, mi tía era a la persona que más quería. Puede decirse que incluso le debía la vida.

Es por eso, que cuando papi me explico lo que iba a suceder llore mucho, llore porque si esa señora no hubiera aparecido, seguiríamos siendo la familia que hasta hace poco éramos.

En cuanto mi papito me explico lo que esa señora iba a pedirle hacer a mi tía, yo me enfade muchísimo. ¿No se supone que una madre lo que más desea es ver felices a sus hijos?

Pareciera que esa señora odiara a mi tía Rose. Sin embargo, a partir de ese momento, yo estaría siempre cerca de mi tía Rosalie. Solo así podría decirles, con mi don, lo que esa loca planeaba hacerle a mi tía.

Papa, al igual que yo, prometió estar al pendiente de lo que esa señora pensaba. Ella no sabía que teníamos dones, pues mi tía Rose, por alguna razón, no se lo había querido decir y ninguno de nosotros lo había mencionado.

Un día antes de que le contaran la verdad a toda la familia, mi papito me pidió que me quedara con mi tía Rosalie y observara que es lo que esa mujer hacia y que le decía cuando ellos no estuvieran, pues había leído en su mente que le pediría seducirlo.

Ese día, mi papito también me conto que planeaban una pelea, pues no querían que mi tía rose se sintiera culpable de su separación, por lo que él, mamá y tía Alice, habían planeado que mis padres simularían estar peleados, y mi tío Emmett, se enfadaría con papá e iría a buscar a mamá, mientras que el….

Bueno, en realidad, en un principio me pareció una idea totalmente loca, pero si eso evitaba el sufrimiento y la culpabilidad de la tía Rose, todos cooperaríamos.

El día que ellos se fueron, yo insistí en quedarme con la tía Rose y, cuando estaba con esa mujer, yo me acerque a decirle que me hubiese gustado que ella fuese mi madre, pues ya la consideraba una.

Mi tía Rose me abrazo y me dijo que ya me consideraba como una. Yo sonreí y, ayude un poquito, cuando le dije que, me gustaría que papá y ella estuvieran juntos. Le explique que aunque quería mucho a mi tío Emmett y a mi mamá, ella y papá harían una mejor pareja.

Una vez que le di toda esa pequeña explicación, espere a que "su madre" le pidiera lo inevitable.

En un principio, vi como mi tía se negaba, pero después, esa mujer le dijo que no la quería lo suficiente, y que, además , si es que realmente me quería, ella haría lo imposible por complacerme. Así estuvo "conversando" con ella alrededor de 30 minutos, hasta que llegaron nuevamente el tío Jazz y el tío Emmett.

Poco después llegaron papá, tía Alice y mamá. En cuanto llegaron les explique lo que había sucedido y me disculpe con mamá y el tío Emmett por lo que había hecho, pero les explique que si lo había hecho, era para aligerar un poco más la carga en la tía Rose, pues si esa mujer la seguía presionando, terminaría por aceptar hacer lo que le había pedido y no quería que se detuviera por mí.

Todos me dieron la razón y, aunque a todos nos dolió, decidimos que la mejor forma de acabar con todo ese embrollo era que papa fuera quien intentara seducir a mi tía, pues después de todo, era él quien la había rechazado en el pasado.

Después de ese detalle, yo pasaba prácticamente todo el día junto a mi tía Rose y a su madre, a la cual me había empezado a ganar diciéndole lo bonita que era, o el buen gusto que tenia, era fácil ganarse a esa mujer, claro, siempre y cuando la adularas y le dieras la razón en absolutamente todo lo que ella decía.

Eso lo hice, o lo hacía, con la única finalidad de estar cerca y saber que otra cosa le pediría hacer a mi tía. No quería verla sufrir y si en mis manos estaba evitarle un poquito de dolor, lo haría, además, de que así, les podía decir a los demás lo que planeaba esa maldita bruja.

Así paso alrededor de un mes, en el que poco a poco, papá y mamá "comenzaron a distanciarse" Claro, todo como parte del plan, hasta que, un día llegaron a la casa, fingiendo una gran pelea y no soportarse. Justo un día después, de que yo les había dicho que había visto discutir a mi tía Rose y a su madre, por lo que ella aun no había hecho.

Ese día, mamá tomo sus cosas, una maleta que previamente la tía Alice le había preparado, para irse a otra de nuestras casas, entraron discutiendo y diciendo que ya no se querían.

Se supone que no habría testigos, motivo por el cual, los abuelos se habían ido y los tíos habían salido a cazar. En casa solo nos encontrábamos la tía Alice, la tía Rose su madre y yo.

Todos fuimos testigos de lo inverosímil que resultaba que papá y mamá se pelearan. De reojo también observe como esa señora sonreía complacida.

Treinta minutos más tarde, llego el resto de la familia. El tío Emmett peleo con papá y le exigió traer de vuelta a mamá.

Los abuelos solo le dedicaron una mirada de reprobación a papá y pidieron hablar con la tía Rose y conmigo, quien aun permanecía en claro estado de shock, por lo que mi madre le había pedido. Además, claro está, de que tía Alice la había acompañado.

Fue, hasta ese momento que yo solté las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo. Tía Rosalie me abrazo y me aseguro que mamá volvería pronto, que quizás solo se tratara de algo sin importancia y que pronto papá la iría a buscar.

Yo me abrace a ella y le dije cuanto la quería. Le arranque una promesa de que jamás me abandonaría, como lo acababa de hacer mi mamá. La cual ella acepto gustosa.

Pocos minutos después, escuchamos un fuerte retumbar de la entrada principal. Esa era la seña de que tío Emmett había salido a buscar a mamá.

Fue también la seña, para que papá se acercara y abrazara a tía Rosalie….

* * *

**Perdón por cortar el capitulo allí. Pero era necesario que también Renesmee estuviera implicada.**

**Y, un poquito de publicidad, las invito a que pasen por mis otros fics de Rose y Emmett **

**The shining in the dark**, que es la adaptación que estoy haciendo del libro de crepúsculo para nuestros personajes, como protagonistas** www.** **fanfiction. net /s /5716403 **ya saben, sin espacios.

Y otro que les gustara, o bueno, eso espero es un os se titula Porque te amo Rose. Es una conversación entre Rose y Emmett en la que el le explica que la amara pase lo que pase **www. fanfiction. net /s /5174890 **igual, sin espacios.

Me gustaría que me dieran su opinión acerca de ellos también.

**Besos **

**Hasta el próximo sábado**

**Reviews???**

**Serena Princesita Hale **


	13. Alejándonos

**DE ROSE HALE A ROSE CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto es algo que solo dio mi loca imaginación.

* * *

**CAPITULO XIII**

**ALEJANDONOS**

**EMMETT**

Amaba tanto a mi Rose, que no me importaba lo que tuviera que sacrificar para estar a su lado y, si yo no podía estar a su lado, haría lo que fuera para que ella fuese feliz.

Cuando Jasper nos conto lo que planeaba su "madre", no pude más que maldecir el momento en el que ella apareció.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y a pesar de lo doloroso que resultaría, no me echaría para atrás.

En un principio, el plan consistiría solo en tratar de descubrir a esa maldita bruja, pues, según lo que Jasper, Edward y Alice nos había contado, ella solo se habían contado, esa mujer nunca, nunca ha querido a mi Rosalie, pero se había acercado a nosotros con la única finalidad de sacar provecho del dinero que a lo largo del tiempo habíamos acumulado.

A ninguno de nosotros nos importaba el dinero, pues después de todo, con los años, habíamos aprendido que lo más importante es la unión familiar y el cariño que todos nos teníamos, sin embargo, cuando esa mujer llego….

Edward nos dijo que había leído sus pensamientos y solo pensaba en lo grande que era nuestra fortuna y en cómo sacarle provecho, Jasper lo confirmo diciendo que esa mujer solo se sintió feliz cuando le menciono las tiendas en las que habitualmente comprábamos nuestra ropa, y Alice, pues, ella simplemente se disculpo por no haberlo visto venir.

Yo, por mi parte, les reclame por haber permitido que esa mujer, esa maldita bruja permaneciera a nuestro lado, sin embargo, ellos se justificaron diciendo que lo habían hecho porque habían visto, leído y sentido lo feliz que se sentía mi muñequita.

Yo los comprendí y no dije nada más, aunque aun me sentía muy molesto por el hecho de que no me hubieran dicho todo desde el principio.

En fin, justo cuando todo iba mejorando, inesperadamente, Edward nos dijo lo que esa mujer planeaba, lo que, de hecho ya estaba ejecutando.

Hacer que mi Rosie se sintiera culpable, porque supuestamente nos prefería a nosotros que a ella y la estaba convenciendo para que sedujese a Edward.

Al parecer, Alice, Bella y el eran los únicos que lo sabían y ya habían planeado algo.

Edward nos explico –y gracias a que Jasper estaba cerca, pues él había calmado mi furia- que esa mujer había dado el golpe definitivo con Rose y le había exigido seducirlo, por lo que, mi nena no se sentía feliz y, de hecho estaba muy incómoda con la situación y se negaba a hacerlo.

Alice había visto en que terminaría todo, si ella se negaba a seducir a Edward, por lo que propusieron que el seria quien la seduciría, pero para lograrlo tanto Bella como yo, tendríamos que irnos de la casa, claro que, aunque todo era planeado, ni Rose ni la bruja debían sospechar nada.

Y yo que me había esforzado en agradarle.

El plan daría inicio, cuando Renesmee, mi adorada sobrinita, se ganara a esa mujer y le tuviera la suficiente confianza, como para creer que Renesmee se pondría de su lado y lograra que le confiara parte de sus planes.

Todos sabíamos lo contenga que estaba Rose de haber recuperado a su madre por lo que, ninguno de nosotros le quitaría esa ilusión.

Bella y yo nos iríamos a vivir a Rochester, el lugar del que Rose y esa mujer eran originarias, para poder encontrar pruebas en contra de esa mujer, para obligarla a separarse voluntariamente de nosotros, aunque claro, no sin antes asegurarle a mi Rose que la amaba y que se alejaba porque creía que era lo mejor, pues ella ya tenía una familia.

También, a cambio de que ella le hiciera creer a Rose que la amaba, le daríamos una mensualidad, lo suficientemente amplia para que pudiera vivir, eso claro, hasta que no se muriera, o mataran en su caso.

Pero todo había que hacerlo con sumo cuidado, pues no queríamos herir a mi muñequita y mientras esa mujer creyera que todo estaba saliendo como ella había planeado, no dañaría a Rose.

Alice nos advirtió a Bella y a mí, que solo dispondríamos de dos meses, antes de que todo se fuera al demonio y esa mujer nos descubriera, por lo cual, debíamos darnos prisa.

Mientras tanto, Esme y Carlisle, le distraerían a esa mujer. Esme se haría pasar por su amiga y, como consecuencia le haría creer que su matrimonio con Carlisle estaba mal y estaba planeando dejarlo.

Edward, por su parte, haría de perfecto hombre enamorado e intentaría hacerle creer a Rosalie que el estaba enamorado de ella, lo que, con mi lejanía y la de Bella, lograría, y así mi Rose no se sentiría culpable, por haberme traicionado y mucho menos a Bella.

Renesmee, mi adorada sobrinita, por su parte, le haría creer que ella hubiese deseado que ella fuese su verdadera madre, lo que como consecuencia, haría que Lissette confiara aun mas en ella.

Mientras tanto, Alice también haría su labor de distracción, llevándola de compras y llenándola de joyas.

Jasper, mi pobre hermano, es quien llevaría el mayor peso del plan, pues sería él quien controlaría los estados de ánimo y cualquier eventualidad que pudiera darse, sin previo aviso.

También, seria Carlisle, quien procuraría que ella cometiese un error, para lograr que los Vulturi se dieran cuenta de su existencia y nos ayudaran –en caso de que ella se negara- a alejarse de nosotros y en última instancia, castigarla con la muerte.

Todo estaba perfectamente calculado, incluso, de ser necesario, Alice y Edward estaban dispuestos a pasar una temporada con los Vulturi a cambio de que eliminaran a esa mujer, esa maldita vampira, de nuestras vidas.

Días después, de haberlo planeado y para que el plan estuviera completamente en marcha, tanto Bella como yo, nos fuimos de la casa Cullen, dispuestos a reunir las pruebas suficientes, para evitar que esa maldita bruja hiriera a mi Rose.

Teníamos el tiempo en contra, sin embargo, no era la primera vez que luchábamos contra un fuerte enemigo y, aunque esta vez la batalla sería diferente, también saldríamos victoriosos. Todo por el bienestar y la felicidad de mi Rosalie.

Pues sabíamos que ella no soportaría un golpe tan duro como saber que su madre, la persona que más ama en este mundo la desprecia….

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Aunque es cortito

Un enorme beso para todos los que leen. Y también a todas quienes han dedicado 5 minutitos de su tiempo para darme su opinión y agregarme con sus alertas

Espero haber aclarado tu duda alecza. Si no, de cualquier forma te digo que Renesmee sabía que todo era parte de un plan para alejar a la bruja.

Como ven, todos los Cullen se han elaborado un plan y todos tienen un papel relevante, para deshacerse de la bruja.

En el próximo viene Bella y lo que lograron juntar en Rochester y el intento de conquista de Edward.

**Reviews?**

**Besos a todos**

**Hasta el próximo sábado**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	14. Pistas y Rochester

**DE ROSE HALE A ROSE CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto es algo que solo dio mi loca imaginación.

* * *

**CAPITULO XIV**

**PISTAS Y ROCHESTER**

**ISABELLA**

En cuanto salí de la casa me dirigí al bosque cercano en donde esperaría a Emmett para poder llegar a la brevedad posible a Rochester. Era inminentemente necesario para poder conseguir las pruebas necesarias en contra de la maldita bruja.

Poco menos de cinco minutos después llego Emmett para ir rápidamente a Rochester.

Tomamos el avión, pues era más rápido y seguro.

Un par de horas después, llegamos a Rochester. Alice obviamente predijo el mal clima –lo suficientemente bueno para nosotros- para poder investigar.

Vaya sorpresa que nos llevamos, cuando al llegar a Rochester encontramos a una chica idéntica a Rosalie.

-¿Rose? –Le dije a Emmett totalmente incrédula de lo que veía.

Emmett siguió mi mirada y también se quedo en estado de shock.

Frente a nosotros se encontraba una chica idéntica a Rosalie. Era extremadamente pálida, podría decirse que albina, al igual que Rose tenía el cabello rubio dorado, que le caía en suaves ondas. Su rostro de corazón, lo enmarcaban unos hermosos ojos azules. Parecían dos pedazos de cielo.

En cuanto Emmett la vio, también desencajo su mandíbula, pues si no fuese por su olor humano, juraríamos que era Rosalie.

A la chica, la acompañaba una chica muy bonita. La llamo Natalie, la cual, si no mal recordaba, era idéntica a la mejor amiga humana de Rosalie: Vera.

Nos extraño muchísimo que ambas chicas vestían de negro y unas marcas rojizas sobre sus parpados nos indicaba que habían indicado que habían llorado.

Instintivamente las seguimos y nos sorprendió verlas entrar a una casa.

Emmett y yo, alcanzamos a escuchar, como la chica, Natalie, le decía a "Rosalie", que necesitaba mostrarle algo. Al parecer esa chica, efectivamente era la nieta de Vera.

Las seguimos, y ella le mostro unas fotografías que mostraban a la Rosalie humana.

Al parecer, eran recuerdos de su mejor amiga.

Le entrego unas viejas fotografías y un diario. Al parecer, había un poco de información de "su antepasado".

Natalie le dijo a Rosalie que allí se encontraba la verdadera historia acerca de la razón porque no podían ser amigas. La razón por la cual siempre les habían prohibido su amistad.

Rosalie le prometió leer a la brevedad posible ese diario.

En cuanto ella lo tomo, como si estuviéramos sincronizados, Emmett y yo creímos que allí estaba la clave para forzar a esa mujer a alejarse de Rosalie.

En cuanto vimos que la chica salió, la seguimos discretamente.

Llego a una hermosa casa. Para nuestra suerte, estaba muy cerca de la casa que Esme nos había arreglado.

Hicimos un plan realmente simple. Hurtaríamos el diario y lo leeríamos.

Quizás, solo quizás, allí se encontrara la clave para alejarla de nuestro lado.

* * *

Se que es muy cortito pero da información.

Lamento no haber publicado ayer.

Lo siento.

Pero la verdad no tenia mucha inspiración.

**Reviews?**

**Besos a todos**

**Hasta el próximo sábado**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	15. Diario

**DE ROSE HALE A ROSE CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto es algo que solo dio mi loca imaginación.

* * *

**CAPITULO XV**

**DIARIO**

**EMMETT**

La primera impresión que me dio esa chica fue que mi Rose estaba a mi lado.

Por alguna razón, quise correr a su lado; sin embargo algo me detuvo.

Ella olía a vainilla y canela. Mi Rose olía lavanda y jazmines.

Puse atención a la conversación que tenia con la chica a la que había nombrado como "Natalie." Esa chica, Natalie, le decía a la chica que era idéntica a Rose que su abuela le había pedido entregarle un diario que guardaba.

Por alguna razón, la chica idéntica a Rose le decía que quizás allí encontrarían la verdadera razón por la cual no les habían permitido ser amigas y porque sus padres y abuelos se enfadaba tanto por su amistad.

Era extraño, pues, hasta donde Rosalie nos había contado, ella y Vera habían sido mejores amigas y, por lo que pude deducir, ella era la sobrina-nieta de Rosalie. Comenzaba a creer esas absurdas teorías humanas que hablaban sobre la genética de Mendeleiev y sobre la reencarnación (aunque esta última era imposible)

Bella me dijo que debíamos seguirlas. A medida que se adentraban en la ciudad, las casas iban convirtiéndose en mansiones más y más lujosas, por lo que deduje que, la madre de Rosalie no había sabido esperar, pues si así hubiese sido, no le hubiese pedido a Victoria que la convirtiera.

Vaya sorpresa que nos llevamos al darnos cuenta de que, esa chica vivía a solo unas casas de la que Esme había arreglado para nosotros.

Eso, señoras y señores, se llama suerte.

En fin, como pensaba, esa chica debía ser familiar de mi Rosalie. La chica entro en una enorme casa pintada de rosa claro y con un bonito porche. Salió una empleada, la cual, la recibió y le dijo que su abuelo la esperaba.

Por obvias razones, no entramos en esa casa, sin embargo, nos concentramos en la conversación que la jovencita y el hombre mayor sostenían.

-He vuelto abuelo. –Le dijo ella.

-No debiste asistir a ese funeral mi dulce Scarlett.

-Pero era la mujer que fue la mejor amiga de tu hermana la que murió abuelo.

-¡Sabes que no debes jugar sucio Scarlett Madeleine Hale Stevenson! –Dijo el hombre con fingida indignación. Sabes que cuando pones las cosas de esa manera no puedo negarte nada. Sabes que cuando me recuerdas a Rose no puedo evitar pensar que tú fuiste el ángel que ella nos devolvió para poder cuidar. Quiero mostrarte algo pequeña.

-Y, ¿Qué es abuelo?

Es algo que Rosalie siempre amo. Es un regalo que le dio mi padre antes de que ella…. Desapareciera. Aun no puedo creer que a Rose le haya sucedido eso. Ella siempre fue tan alegre, tan hermosa, tan. Eres idéntica a ella. Salvo por tu cabello, que es de un tono rubio más obscuro, pero incluso en tu forma de mirar, la forma en la que caminas. Todo de ti, me recuerda a ella.

-Abuelo, puedo preguntarte algo.

-Claro, preciosa.

-¿Por qué odiabas a Vera Stuart?

-No cariño, yo no la odiaba. Fue ella la que se encargo de hacer que nos alejáramos de ella.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo Vera?

Hasta donde tengo entendido, fue a la abuela a quien nunca le agrado por no ser de nuestra misma clase social, sin embargo, a mí siempre me pareció una señora encantadora. Se podía platicar con ella

-Sí, tienes razón cariño. Vera fue una gran persona. A veces me resulta imposible de creer que se haya fijado en un simple carpintero, cuando pudo haberse casado con alguien de mucho mejor nivel social, pero ella lo eligió a él.

Pero bueno, mi niña, no estamos aquí para recordar eso. Te voy a contar el verdadero motivo por el que no permitía que te acercaras a ella.

Todo comenzó hace más de 80 años.

**Flashback**

Eran mediados de mayo y una ventisca muy singular atravesaba las calles de Rochester.

Aquella tarde, yo contaba apenas con 12 años, pero jamás lo olvidare.

Acababan de informarnos que habían encontrado el cuerpo de una joven mujer en los linderos del bosque, pero por el estado de descomposición en el que se encontraba así como los desgarramientos en la piel que tenia hacia prácticamente imposible su reconocimiento.

Habían sido unos guardias de la familia King –la familia del hombre con el que se casaría Rosalie- los que habían encontrado el cuerpo, lo único reconocible eran las prendas que traía puestas y su cabello tan peculiar, así como el anillo de compromiso que días atrás le había entregado Royce a Rose los que hacían posible su reconocimiento.

Mi madre lloro durante largas noches, no creyendo lo que le había sucedido a Rosalie.

Pero aquella tarde fue diferente.

Aun vestíamos de luto, por ese ser tan especial que fue mi hermana, sin embargo, aquella tarde de mayo, mamá había decidido salir.

Dijo que quería comprar listones para adornar un ramo para llevarlo a la tumba de Rose, sin embargo, cuando entramos en la tienda y Vera nos vio, ella culpo a mi madre por la muerte de Rose. Aun puedo escuchar sus gritos: "_Usted la mato" "Rosalie murió por su culpa" "Usted que no podía esperar a tener dinero" "Se que usted vendió a mi amiga" _

Mi madre se puso muy mal a partir de aquella noche, por lo que se negaba a salir. Habíamos ido a buscar al médico, pero él se negó a asistir a mi madre, asegurando que tenía un paciente más importante, por favor, si éramos los Hale,

Fue allí cuando empezó su debacle emocional, pues incluso, todas aquellas personas que nos habían dado el pésame por la muerte de Rose, comenzaron a voltearnos la cara.

Fue la debacle social para mi madre, la cual no soporto, por lo que, un par de años después, murió. Se suicido.

**Fin del flashback**

No te lo voy a negar princesa, en cuanto mi madre murió, poco a poco fuimos recuperando el prestigio social, sin embargo, yo jamás olvide que a causa de esa mujer, mi madre había muerto.

Pero, abuelo, ¿Nunca te has cuestionado que quizás eso era verdad?

-No princesa, mi madre adoraba a Rose. Ella no sería capaz de algo como eso. No sabiendo el daño que nos causaría a todos.

Aunque, la verdad es que si tuve una duda, pues tiempo después de que ella muriera, encontramos cinco saquitos con monedas de oro escondidos en su recamara, y lo que te voy a entregar.

El hombre, se acerco a una vieja gaveta y giro con una llave muy antigua. Abrió uno de los cajones y de una cajita laminada saco un diario y un relicario.

-Esto, mi dulce Scarlett es el diario de tu bisabuela. Jamás lo leí. Y ese, es el objeto, un pequeño relicario que le había dado mi padre a Rose, para que lo llevara siempre. Es el escudo de armas de la familia Hale.

-Gracias abuelo –dijo la chica.

-No tienes nada que agradecer mi niña. Mi dulce Scarlett.

Dicho esto, la chica salió de la habitación y se enfilo hacia su recamara.

Bella y yo decidimos que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era permitir que la chica leyera el diario.

Esperaríamos a que ella comparara lo escrito en ambos cuadernos y después decidiríamos como actuar.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

Que creen que les revelen los diarios???

Por último, si no me equivoco, a esta historia le quedan cuatro capítulos mas un epilogo. Al terminar esta historia retomare otra de las que tengo sin terminar. Me gustaría que pasaran por la encuesta y me dijeran cual les gustaría que terminara primero.

**Reviews?**

**Besos a todos**

**Hasta el próximo sábado**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	16. Fotografías y recortes de diarios

**DE ROSE HALE A ROSE CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto es algo que solo dio mi loca imaginación.

* * *

**CAPITULO XVI**

**Fotografías y recortes de diarios**

**Scarlett**

Subí a mi habitación para leer los diarios que me habían entregado.

No quise mencionarle al abuelo que Natalie también me había entregado el diario de su abuela.

Quería comparar lo que estaba escrito en ambos diarios.

Le pedí a mi nana que me subiera una taza de humeante chocolate caliente.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y comencé a ver las viejas fotografías.

Era verdad. Aunque las fotografías estaban a blanco y negro, el parecido físico entre la tía abuela Rosalie y el mío eran idénticos.

Hubo una foto que llamo aun más mi atención. La tía Rosalie se encontraba en una especie de arboleda con un hermoso vestido –por lo que se podía apreciar- al parecer era blanco o de un tono muy claro. Llevaba puesto un sombrero y encima una chaqueta con lindos botones.

Tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y sostenía a un pequeñito con hermosos ojos y cabello rizado. A su lado, se encontraba la que parecía ser la abuela de Vera. Ambas parecían realmente felices. Me pregunte si quizás mi tía hubiese sido una buena madre. Lo cual era muy probable, pues solo hacía falta ver esa fotografía para darse cuenta de la adoración, la ternura y el amor con el que miraba al pequeño, el cual, supuse que era el padre de Natalie.

Fui pasando cada fotografía, cada una era tan singular. Todas eran hermosas.

Por un momento, me sentí transportada a aquella época en la que, supuse, era fácil creer en que realmente existían los cuentos de hadas.

Con calesas tiradas por caballos, viejos carruajes y calles empedradas.

Casas que destacaban unas de otras por sus grandes y hermosos candelabros. Bellos salones de baile adornados por hermosos ramos de flores.

Casas con grandes ventanales y hermosos balcones. Si, era fácil imaginar que la sociedad de inicios de siglo era fantástica, que había grandes salones que esperaban a hermosas princesas y bellas damas de sociedad para convertirse en reinas, duquesas y princesas.

Intente darle orden a las fotografías, pues algunas estaban fechadas.

Intente adivinar que era lo que había pasado. ¿Qué había sucedido para que mi tía Rosalie fuera secuestrada a pocos días de casarse?

Había algo que no encajaba.

Estaba segura de que algo o alguien quiso hacerle daño. No estaba completamente segura de que, o quien, pero estaba completamente segura de que el secuestro de mi tía Rosalie no había sido casualidad.

Era extraño ver esas fotografías. Por un lado, mi tía Rose –así me dijo el abuelo que la llamaban- sonreía como si fuese una autentica muñequita, pero tenía la impresión de que en algunas de esas fotografías, su sonrisa era falsa o actuada.

Era muy fácil darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

Cuando acomode las fotografías, por fechas, tanto las que me había dado el abuelo como las que me había entregado Natalie, pude comprobarlo.

En algunas fotografías, la tía Rosalie si sonreía, pero, aun en el blanco y negro, era fácil desenredar su verdadera identidad. Era tan fácil percibir ese destello de luz que sobresalía en algunas fotografías.

Ese brillo tan peculiar, solo salía cuando estaba acompañada de Henry –lo supe pues algunas fotografías tenían, además de la fecha los nombres y la estación.

Precisamente esa última foto, la que más llamo mi atención, tenia al pie de página.

_Rosalie, Henry & Vera. Enero de 1933._

En definitiva, era con esas personas con las que mi tía sonreía verdaderamente.

También encontré fotos de un antiguo baile, supuse que era la fiesta de compromiso de mi tía, pues al pie de una de ellas, en la que resaltaba la figura de mi tía, también había un señor –bastante guapo, por lo que pude apreciar-. Esta tenia al pie

_Rosalie Hale & Royce King II_

También había, además de las fotos, recortes de periódico en los que se anunciaba, la que sería la boda del año.

Según los titulares, se anunciaba al heredero de los King en la ceremonia y fiesta de compromiso de la tía Rose.

Aunque la tía lucia realmente linda, no tenía esa peculiar chispa de alegría que tenia al estar con Vera y con su hijo.

Los recortes de periódico poco a poco fueron cambiando. Pasaron de la alegría a la tristeza.

En un periódico fechado con el mes de abril de 1933 se anunciaba la desaparición de Rosalie Hale y su fotografía aparecía también.

En otro, aparecía publicado las cuadrillas que la familia King había dispuesto para la búsqueda de mi tía.

De esos viejos recortes, sobresalía una fotografía con un rostro que detonaba preocupación y algo más. Cuando lo leí se trataba de Royce King II.

Tuve la ligera sospecha de que el tuvo que ver algo con su desaparición.

En otro, fechado en junio de 1933 aparecía una nota y un mensaje póstumo por la pérdida de Rosalie Hale.

En ella, aparecía un cuerpo sin vida irreconocible. Según narraba la nota, solo había sido posible identificar el cuerpo por la chaqueta que traía puesta y el anillo de compromiso que portaba en su anular izquierdo.

De pronto sentí que todo eran mentiras.

Seguí recorriendo los viejos periódicos y me sorprendió como un miedo inusual estaba recorriendo la ciudad y como Royce King II había terminado encerrado en una fortaleza y tiempo después había muerto.

Según el periódico, murió de un shock nervioso y exceso de automedicación.

Curiosamente la fecha de su muerte, coincidió con un año de diferencia, a la fecha en la que debió casarse con mi tía.

Era demasiado para digerir, por lo que por esa noche, me puse a atar cabos y a reflexionar sobre lo leído; aunque aun había algo que no entendía:

¿Por qué aquella noche la tía Rosalie no llevaba puesto el emblema de los Hale? Si, hasta donde me había contado mi abuelo ella jamás se lo quitaba.

Esa era, probablemente una de las respuestas que jamás obtendría.

Tome el resto de mi chocolate y me acosté en la cama.

Mañana comenzaría a leer los diarios e intentaría descubrir la verdad.

El último pensamiento que tuve antes de que Morfeo me tomara en sus brazos fue que, realmente mi tía no había muerto, la habían asesinado y algo me decía que Royce King tenía mucho que ver.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

Vaya que resulto intuitiva Scarlett.

¿Creen que descubra la verdad?

**Lamento la tardanza, pero la verdad es que no había tenido tiempo de tomar la compu. Sorry niñas. **

Pd. Abri una encuesta en mi profile me gustaría que pasaran por la encuesta y me dijeran cual historia les gustaría que terminara primero.

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y comentarios.**

**Reviews?**

**Besos a todos**

**Hasta el próximo sábado (Espero) y si no ya saben el domingo.**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	17. Uno de tantos días

**DE ROSE HALE A ROSE CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto es algo que solo dio mi loca imaginación.

* * *

**CAPITULO XVII**

**Uno de tantos días**

**Rosalie**

Ya habían pasado seis días desde que Emmett salió tras Bella.

Habían estado sucediendo cosas extrañas. Renesmee no lloraba ni decía extrañar a su madre.

No es que me desagradara la idea de que me dijera "mami" pues era algo que ya venía haciendo de tiempo atrás, pero si me extrañaba el hecho de de que nadie hacia un solo movimiento por encontrarlos.

Cuando se lo cuestione a Esme y a Carlisle, ellos solo dijeron que debíamos darle tiempo, que mientras mi hermano no la fuera a buscar estaban totalmente seguros de que ella no volvería. Pero que no podían obligar a Edward a ir a buscarla; ni siquiera por el bienestar de Renesmee. Además, decían que, si lograban convencerla de que volviera y este no era Edward solo una persona era capaz y no era precisamente otro que mi Emmett; al cual, veía como al hermano que nunca tuvo.

En otra ocasión, al ver tan tranquila a Alice también me preocupe. ¿No se suponía que era su mejor amiga? ¿No se supone que la duende debería estar histérica porque su muñeca viviente estaba desaparecida? Algo raro estaba pasando y no sabía que era. A eso le sumaba, que había vuelto a sus locas tardes de shopping y había arrastrado con ella a Lissette. Seguía habiendo algo que me aconsejaba no llamarla: madre. La palabra simplemente no salía de mi boca, pues mi única madre era Esme.

Por otro lado, la más feliz por la partida de Emmett y Bella era sin duda alguna mi adorada madre –nótese mi sarcasmo. Según sus palabras, era la oportunidad perfecta para conquistar a Edward.

Y ese precisamente es otro tema que me preocupaba. "Edward". Y es que, no es que no quisiera a Edward pero últimamente se estaba acercando a mí más de lo normal y de lo estrictamente establecido.

Los primeros días lo vi triste, sin embargo, al tercer día de la partida de Bella, comenzó a acercarse a mí y comenzó a contarme todo lo que sentía.

Según me explico, no sabía que sentir. Mas extrañada no pude estar. ¿Cómo que no sabía que sentir? ¿Con respecto a qué? Obviamente, leyó mi mente y me dio una respuesta que, aunque lógica, muy rebuscada. Ese no era él.

Otra tarde, se acerco a mí, y con el pretexto de la tristeza de Renesmee por la partida de su madre, me pidió que fuese yo quien los acompañara a un día de campo.

Cada tercer semana, mi hermano, mi sobrina y mi cuñada, se dedicaban a ir de día de campo muy al estilo humano.

Bella se encargaba de preparar todo tipo de comida humana y llevar un par de botes con "sangre donada" para mi pequeña sobrinita y pasaban un día de lo "más humano".

Obviamente me negué y le dije que quizás podría esperar a que Bella y Emmett volvieran; sin embargo, mi hermano se negó. Según sus argumentos, me dijo que no quería introducir otro drástico cambio en la vida de Renesmee y dado que esa era parte de su rutina no quería romperla. Yo estuve de acuerdo, sin embargo, aun me sentía mal y algo dolida. ¿Por qué tardaban tanto en volver Emmett y Bella? Entonces, yo le sugerí que quizás lo podría acompañar Esme o Alice. Mi hermano se negó en rotundidad.

Según me dijo, no hacía falta desequilibrar aun más la rutina de la niña y dado que me veía a mí como si fuera su madre, yo era quien debería acompañarlos. Volvía al punto de partida. Todo se hacía por el bienestar de la nenita.

También, estaba el extraño comportamiento de mi mellizo: Jasper, el cual, últimamente me evadía. Comencé a sospechar que algo andaba realmente mal.

Vamos, una cosa era que me hubiera dicho que tenía que alejarse de mí, pues a Lissette le molestaba nuestra cercanía; y otra que prácticamente huyera de mí.

Termine por convencerme de que algo raro estaba sucediendo, cuando una tarde, sin querer escuche que Esme le decía a Lissette que su matrimonio con Carlisle ya no estaba funcionando como antes. Y, esa misma noche, Lissette espero a Carlisle y este, de buenas a primeras le sonreía y le narraba una historia parecida a la de Esme.

Pero bueno, yo no me creí ni media palabra de lo que estaban diciendo, pues sin querer, conteste una llamada para Carlisle en la que me confirmaban una reservación en un yate a nombre de mi padre y me pedían la confirmación también de los nombres correctos en los boletos. Esme Cullen y Carlisle Cullen.

Pero bueno, no me podía concentrar precisamente en los problemas de mi familia, pues estaba preocupada por Emmett; del cual simplemente no sabía nada. No había recibido ninguna llamada, ningún e-mail.

Estaban también los pequeños detalles como el hecho de que cuando le preguntaba a mi familia por Bella o por Emmett, todos parecían ignorar su paradero. Claro está que, una tarde descubrí que no era cierto.

¿Cómo lo descubrí?

Fácil.

Escuche una conversación de la enana diciéndole a su interlocutor por teléfono que no podían volver hasta no encontrar las pruebas suficientes para poder alejarla sin que me causara daño.

Cuando le dijo me saludas a Emmett comprendí que se refería a Lissette.

Por lo menos ya sabía que algo se traían entre manos, ahora el problema era averiguar ¿Qué?

Pero bueno, tenía que ser con sumo cuidado, pues con un hermano lector de mentes, un hermano que es capaz de desvelar tu estado de ánimo y una psíquica tendría que tener cuidado con mis movimientos, los cuales deberían ser sutiles.

Estaba casi totalmente segura de que a quien se referían como la bruja era a Lissette. Pero, ¿Qué sabían ellos? ¿Qué habían averiguado que yo no supiera?

La duda me carcomía, sin embargo, debía ser precavida. Sabía que ellos jamás harían algo que pudiera dañarme. El problema para resolver el misterio eran las piezas del puzle que me faltaban.

Sospechaba que la única persona interesada en hacerme daño era mi propia madre. Sin querer un especie de deja-vú volvió a mi mente.

Yo era humana y escuchaba como mi madre comentaba con alguien que yo había sido el peor error de su vida. Le decía que hubiera sido más feliz de tener otro hijo varón.

Pero, si eso era cierto. Entonces, ¿mi madre me odiaba?

Me resistía a creerlo, pero su comportamiento para conmigo en estos días me hacía sospechar que no estaba del todo herrada y que mi querida madre me nunca me quiso y que yo solamente fui el medio para lograr el fin.

Fue entonces cuando pensé: Solo estoy teniendo uno de esos tantos días y me dolía no tener a Emmett a mi lado para sentirme protegida….

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

Queria que se imaginaran un poquito la situación en la casa Cullen que esta por demás decirlo que está completamente tensa. Sé que no es precisamente descriptivo, sin embargo, creo que es el punto de vista de la única que no sabe nada. Así que solo analiza la situación superficialmente y arma sus conjeturas con la propia información que tiene.

¿Por qué creen que Rose tuvo ese deja vú?

Pd. Les recuerdo chicas que abrí una encuesta en mi profile me gustaría que pasaran por la encuesta y me dijeran cual historia les gustaría que terminara primero.

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y comentarios.**

**Reviews?**

**Besos a todos**

**Hasta el próximo sábado (Espero) y si no ya saben el domingo.**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	18. De accidentes, lecturas y recuerdos

**DE ROSE HALE A ROSE CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto es algo que solo dio mi loca imaginación.

* * *

**CAPITULO XVIII**

**De accidentes, lecturas y recuerdos**

**Bella**

Scarlett no había leído los diarios y comenzaba a impacientarme. Ya había aprendido a no husmear en la vida privada de las demás personas; sin embargo comenzaba a creer que a falta de lectura por parte de esa niña hurtaría ese par de diarios y los fotocopiaría.

No es que fuese una desesperada maniaca ni mucho menos; pero tenía plena consciencia de que entre mas tiempo pasara esa maldita bruja al lado de Rosalie, mayor era su oportunidad para hacerle daño.

Estuve a punto de hurtar el diario, cuando recibí una llamada de Alice.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer eso Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. –Grito fuertemente al móvil Alice.

-Pero Alice.

-Pero nada Isabella.

Alice en definitiva estaba molesta. Ella nunca me llamaba Isabella a excepción de cuando se enfadaba.

¿Qué fue lo que viste? –Le pregunte.

-Te vi a ti, en prisión acusada de robo. No entiendo cómo es que siendo un vampiro te puede descubrir, pero lo hará.

-Pero, Al-

-Pero nada Isabella. Si esto sale mal, todo el esfuerzo que hemos hecho se irá por la borda y esa maldita dañara a nuestra Rosalie.

-Está bien, Alice. Te prometo que no hare nada y esperare hasta que esa niña haya leído los diarios para poder fotocopiarlos.

-Te creo Isabella. Y, por favor, no intentes nada alocado ni imprudencial. No queremos que nos descubran. Es lo que menos necesitamos. Por cierto, tu hija te manda saludos.

-Gracias, Alice. Por favor, dile a mi princesa que la extraño mucho y que la adoro.

-Está bien, Bella, se lo diré.

En cuanto colgué el móvil Emmett estaba frente a mí, preguntándome lo que sucedía.

-No sucede nada Em. Pero Alice vio las consecuencias de robar el diario y no nos gustaran. Es por eso que debemos esperar a Scarlett lea el diario para poder tomarlo nosotros. Ahora es cuando me pregunto si es que realmente estamos haciendo bien. ¿Qué tal si no tiene nada que pueda ayudarnos? ¿Qué tal si solo son…?

Emmett me abrazo y me dijo:

-Tranquila, Bella. Estoy seguro de que encontraremos algo. Que esa maldita no se saldrá con la suya. No permitiremos que dañe a mi Rose.

Estoy segura que de poder llorar lo haría. Aunque, también era extraño ver a Emmett comportarse de forma tan madura. Pero en fin. Esperaríamos. Era todo lo que nos quedaba por hacer.

Tres días después, Scarlett comenzó la lectura de aquellos diarios.

Me sorprendió de sobremanera como eran tan idénticas ella y Rose. La forma de sentarse, incluso el movimiento tan sutil que realizaban al cambiar una página. Todo era tan idéntico. Pero, en fin. No estábamos allí para observar a la sobrina de Rosalie. Sino para poder estar en el momento exacto para poder tomar ese bendito diario. Bueno, ambos.

Aquella tarde, lo que menos esperábamos era que esa niña comenzara a leer los diarios. Es decir, tenía varias tardes yendo a casa de Natalie a estudiar y volvía hasta muy tarde. Por lo que investigamos Emmett y yo, estaban en época de exámenes en la preparatoria y eran finales, por lo cual realmente se esforzaban.

Al parecer, esa tarde habían terminado de repasar a muy temprana hora, por lo que, ella había vuelto a su casa.

En realidad, ni Emmett ni yo nos habíamos dado cuenta de eso, pues para controlar mis nervios, Emmett me propuso pasar un día totalmente humano y yo acepte. ¿Por qué un día totalmente humano? Pues porque Emmett me propuso ir al parque y caminar, "comer" comida humana y esas cosas. Distraernos, pues decía que estar en constante alerta no serviría de nada. Esa niña leería los diarios cuando tuviera tiempo.

Me dijo que no es que a él no le importara lo que esa bruja le pudiera hacer o no a Rosalie. Pero, en su extraña y madura forma de hablar me convenció que no podíamos hacer nada. No podíamos forzar algo que no estaba, a final de cuentas en nuestras manos. Me dijo que, después de todo, el era el primer interesado en que esa maldita mujer se alejara y tenía razón, pues al final del día a la persona que dañaría es a quien él más amaba en este mundo.

En un principio, después de que salimos a pasear, nos encontramos con una muy grata sorpresa. Comenzó a nevar y nosotros comenzamos a disfrutar de esa temperatura.

Para distraerme y a su vez, distraerse el, Emmett me comenzó a contar algunas de mis memorias humanas, que a final de cuentas, yo olvide durante mi transformación de mortal a inmortal.

Comenzó a contarme sobre la primera vez que ellos me vieron.

Poco a poco fue revelándome cosas sorprendentes que ahora ya no recordaba.

Me conto sobre cómo es que nos vimos por primera vez, como Edward estaba más que sorprendido por no poder leerme la mente y cosas similares. También me conto sobre la primera impresión que tuvieron ellos sobre mí.

Justo cuando comenzó a nevar, Emmett comenzó a contarme sobre una pelea con bolas de nieve que tuvieron en el colegio y como es que yo evitaba involucrarme en ello.

Estaba pasando un diga genial, cuando de repente la vimos.

Estábamos total y completamente concentrados en nuestra conversación, cuando a lo lejos vimos a Scarlett sentada en una banca del parque sosteniendo entre sus manos el diario que le había dado Natalie, leyéndolo.

A juzgar por su expresión, era probable que fuese solo en las primeras páginas, pues aun conservaba una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro en forma de corazón.

Emmett y yo decidimos sentarnos cerca, lo suficiente para poder escuchar, si es que decía algo. Pero al parecer Scarlett tenía otros planes.

Después de un rato de estar leyendo, Scarlett se levanto y comenzó a caminar. La seguimos discretamente, sin embargo, al cruzar una de las avenidas, debido a lo concentrada que iba leyendo, no se percato de que el semáforo había cambiado y Emmett más por impulso que por otra cosa, corrió a salvarla.

En cuanto Scarlett vio sus ojos, juro que pude ver esa chispa que se veía en los ojos de Rosalie cada vez que miraba a Emmett. Alcance a salvar el diario y en lo único que pude pensar, fue en que no quería una complicación más pero que, al parecer esta se avecinaba.

En cuanto Emmett tomo en sus brazos a Scarlett esta afortunadamente se desmayo, lo que me dio tiempo de telefonear a Alice. Ella estaba muy alterada, sin embargo también dijo que no vio el accidente hasta que ocurrió, pues fue eso. Un desafortunado accidente.

Omití, por obvias razones, hablarle de lo que había visto en los ojos de la jovencita, no quería darle otro motivo para que entrara en un colapso nervioso. Suficiente tenia suponía yo, Jasper tratando de controlar las emociones de la casa como para yo agregarle uno más.

Vaya sorpresa que me lleve, cuando Alice me dijo que tanto Esme como Carlisle habían viajado a Nueva York, más específicamente a Rochester, el lugar en el que estábamos. Me dijo que después me daría detalles pero que mis suegros devenidos de a poco en padres habían viajado hacia acá tratando de ayudarnos a encontrar una solución y que llegarían de un momento a otro.

Lo único que cruzo por mi mente, fue que a Esme no la podríamos engañar. Pasaría del shock inicial de ver a la chica que era idéntica a Rosalie, a ver a la chica… temía decirlo igualmente enamorada de Emmett como lo estaba mi cuñada.

Quizás, lo único rescatable, era que por lo menos ya tenía en mí poder uno de los diarios que nos hacían falta. Ahora solo faltaba el de la maldita bruja, sin embargo, temía que no podríamos volver a Columbus, tan rápido como deseábamos. Aunque, me preguntaba ¿Que haria Rose cuando se enterara de la verdad? ¿Estabamos haciendo bien al buscar todo lo que pudiera culpar a la maldita bruja? ¿No le causariamos más daño nosotros al contarle la verdad sobre lo que era su madre? Los miedos y las inseguridades comenzaron a apoderarse de mi, sin embargo, algo me decia que tarde o temprano Rose podria investigar la verdad y era preferible que nosotros, su familia, las personas que más la amamos estuvieramos alli, con ella, para apoyarla y ayudarle a salir adelante con el menor daño posible.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero de verdad no he pasado casi nada de tiempo frente al ordenador. Lo lamento en serio.

La verdad, aun sigo poniéndome al día con mi trabajo y no quiero dejar cabos sueltos. En cuanto tenga organizada mi vida nuevamente volveré a escribir con la regularidad que lo venía haciendo.

Ahora, díganme, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?

Y, ¿A que no esperaban el semi giro que dio la historia? Todo tiene un porqué y bueno, lo rescatable es que ya tienen parte de la historia.

¿Qué creen que pase en el hospital? Esta por demás decir que obviamente será Carlisle quien atenderá a la niña y allí nos enteraremos de otras cosas.

Bueno, en fin, esto ya casi es el final de la historia, así que estoy algo triste. Será el primer proyecto largo que termine.

**Pd. Les recuerdo chicas que abrí una encuesta en mi profile me gustaría que pasaran por la encuesta y me dijeran cual historia les gustaría que terminara primero. **

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y comentarios.**

**Reviews?**

**Besos a todos**

**Hasta el próximo sábado (Espero) y si no ya saben el domingo.**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	19. Extraños sucesos, explicaciones e incomo

**DE ROSE HALE A ROSE CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto es algo que solo dio mi loca imaginación.

* * *

**CAPITULO XIX**

**Extraños sucesos, explicaciones e incomodidad**

**Emmett**

Desde que evite que la chiquilla fuera atropellad me sentí extraño. No es que quisiera que la atropellaran, por supuesto que no. Lo que sucedió fue algo extraño y de repente sentí que si quizás hubiera estado así, para mi Rosalie, cuando ella me necesito, cuando ese maldito le hizo tanto daño, quizás hubiera podido evitarlo.

Pero dicen que el hubiera no existe y que solo nos queda recoger los trozos rotos del alma e intentar reparar el daño infringido y eso es lo que intentaba hacer día a día con mi Rose. Era justamente por eso que estaba aquí, en Rochester, Nueva York, intentando encontrar algo que alejara a ese ser que tanto daño le ha hecho a mi princesa.

Cuando corri hacia donde Scarlett estaba ni siquiera lo pensé. En lo único que pude pensar fue en que ella era mi Rosalie.

De reojo vi como Bella había recuperado el diario. Me alegre internamente. Teníamos uno de dos.

Nos dirigimos al hospital, pues Scarlett aun estaba semi inconsciente y no queríamos que nada le sucediera. Bella estuvo al teléfono, no me percate de si ella marco o le marcaron con Alice.

Un brillo inundo la mirada de Bella e inmediatamente después marco otro número, el de Carlisle.

Este, le pidió que no lleváramos a Scarlett al hospital, sino que la lleváramos a casa. Que el allí la atendería y así lo hicimos.

Al parecer, ya se encontraban allí, pues en cuanto llegamos, Esme ya nos esperaba en la puerta. Vaya sorpresa que se llevo al ver a la chica. Tan idéntica a Rose.

En fin, en breves palabras, y mientras Carlisle atendía a la chica, Esme nos explicaba lo que había sucedido. En cuanto Carlisle termino de atender a la chica se unió a la conversación, pues ella estaría ausente durante algunos minutos más. Ambos nos dijeron que ya no aguantaban más el estar fingiendo el estar peleados y no amarse. Nos dijeron que ya estaban hartos de esa maldita bruja y que lo único que deseaban era ayudarnos a encontrar las pruebas necesarias para deshacernos de esa mujer.

Yo le di toda la razón a mis padres. Si para ellos era difícil verlo, también, lo cierto era que les estaba siendo muy difícil el hecho de estar aquí en Rochester. Estábamos en la casa que habían habitado hace poco más de ochenta años. Estábamos en la casa en la que mi princesa había cambiado su vida para siempre.

Como siempre, tan perspicaz Esme, noto que algo me sucedía y al final se lo conté. Le explique cuanto extrañaba a mi Rosalie y que deseaba tanto estar cerca de ella.

Esme comprendió lo que necesitaba y vaya sorpresa que me lleve al darme cuenta de que la habitación que había escogido para pasar las noches en este lugar era de ella. De mi princesa la primera vez que estuvo aquí.

Le agradecí enormemente el gesto y ella me dijo que no había nada que agradecer.

Cerca de una hora después, el móvil sonó nuevamente. Era Alice que nos anunciaba que en tres minutos despertaría Scarlett.

Cuando Scarlett despertó, pude ver sus ojos y quede aun más impactado. Tenían la misma chispa de ternura que tenían los de mi Rosalie. Era algo extraño. Era como tenerla y a la vez no. Decidi no darle importancia y me presente al igual que el resto.

La chica solo nos regalo una bonita sonrisa y nos dijo que ya se encontraba bien, por lo que me alegre. Telefoneamos a su casa y nos aseguramos de llevarla. Cuando la despedimos ella hizo algo que no esperábamos. Nos invito a comer a manera de agradecimiento "por haber salvado su vida"

Por obvias razones no nos negamos, pero todos estábamos incomodos. Esa fue una aventura más que quizás recordaría por toda la eternidad.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero de verdad me quede sin ordenador. Todo lo hago desde un ciber.

Ahora, díganme, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?

Queria explicarles lo que paso por la mentecilla de Emmett.

Qué creen que pase en el hospital? Esta por demás decir que obviamente será Carlisle quien atenderá a la niña y allí nos enteraremos de otras cosas.

Bueno, en fin, esto ya casi es el final de la historia, así que estoy algo triste. Será el primer proyecto largo que termine.

**El domingo será mi cumpleaños. xD. No lo puedo creer- Espero poder subir un one shot que además coincida con el día del padre.**

**Pd. Les recuerdo chicas que abrí una encuesta en mi profile me gustaría que pasaran por la encuesta y me dijeran cual historia les gustaría que terminara primero. **

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y comentarios.**

**Reviews?**

**Besos a todos**

**Hasta la siquiente actualización.**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	20. Planes de viaje y más sorpresas

**DE ROSE HALE A ROSE CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto es algo que solo dio mi loca imaginación.

* * *

**CAPITULO XX**

**Planes de viaje y más sorpresas.**

**Esme**

El día que por fin estuve a punto de explotar y lo digo en el sentido más literal posible fue justo dos semanas después de que Emmett y Bella partieran a Rochester.

¿El motivo?

La **madre **de mi Rosalie tuvo la genial idea de llevar a mi niña de compras, y no paro de insultarla y menospreciarla; pero eso no fue lo peor. Ni de cerca. Se había llevado también a mi pequeña Carlie y le había contado mil historias fantasiosas acerca de Bella.

No sé cómo le hizo, ni bajo qué argumentos la convenció, pero mi niña regreso hecha un mar de lágrimas asegurándome que su madre no la quería y que por eso la había abandonado y que jamás volvería. Cuando lo cierto es que Bella ya le había explicado la situación a Carlie y ella había entendido que era en pro de un bien mayor el hecho de viajar a Rochester.

En un principio, lo cierto es que yo había creído que todo estaba siendo mera actuación de mi nieta, por lo que no me había preocupado del todo, pero a medida que la noche cayo y escuche algunos de sus débiles sollozos me di cuenta que todo estaba saliéndose de control. Por suerte, Edward había tenido que salir a cazar y Jasper lo acompañaba.

Rosalie tampoco había regresado de mejor humor. Conocía a **mi hija** y sabía que esa mujer estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia, y tan bien es que la conocía que quise evitarle un dolor más intenso lo que se traducía en evitar que ella dijera palabras que, aunque quizás sentía en el momento, después se arrepentiría.

Puse mi mejor cara y juro que fue la noche más larga de mi existencia. Carlisle había entrado en el turno nocturno, Rosalie, por su parte, subió a sus habitación acompañada por Alice y no bajaron durante toda la noche hasta por la mañana, cuando era hora de ir al instituto y despertar a Carlie, por lo que yo sola prácticamente me tuve que aguantar el ver la cara de esa arpía y no pude decirle nada.

Sin embargo, en cuanto los chicos se fueron al instituto, decidí hablar con Carlisle, y explicarle como me sentía. Alice me envió un mensaje avisándome que Carlisle había tenido que quedarse en el hospital por una operación y que me esperaba para hablar con él. Salí de la casa con el pretexto de ir a recoger algunas cosas a Port Ángeles, por lo que la arpía tuvo completa libertad para terminar de destrozar mi hogar.

En cuanto llegue al hospital, las enfermeras no pararon de atenderme, por mi parte solo les agradecí y me dirigí al consultorio de Carlisle, estaba pensando en alguna nueva remodelación cuando el entro.

-Hola amor, ¿Cómo lo llevas?

Decidí ser sincera y le conteste con la verdad

-Fatal, Carlisle. Ya no soporto fingir frente a esa mujer y hacerle creer que ya no te amo. Estoy desesperada y por una vez en mi vida me alegra no tener cerca a un hijo lector de mentes y a otro que siente tus emociones.

-Lo sé mi amor. –Me respondió. Yo tampoco soporto la cercanía de esa mujer, y mucho menos el tener que seguir fingiendo estimarla en demasía. Me pregunto porque Bella y Emmett aun no han conseguido esas pruebas. No so que es lo que los detiene.

En ese momento, un nuevo mensaje de Alice entro en el que nos avisaba que ya estábamos cubiertos. Que tenía una coartada perfecta para que nadie sospechara para que nos enfilábamos a buscar las pruebas que faltaban para eliminar de una vez por todas a la maldita arpía de nuestras vidas.

Agradecí enormemente el don de mi pequeña hija y le di las gracias por hacer eso por sus padres. Por primera vez me sentí como la Señora Bennett y sus nervios en Orgullo y Prejuicio.

Sentía la terrible impotencia de no poder hacer nada por ayudar a mis lindas hijas y no poder hacer nada por calmar a mi nieta. Después de todo y pese a la edad que aparentaba, mi pequeña Carlie aun era muy pequeñita y necesitaba sentirse segura, amada y protegida por sus padres.

Después de que recibimos el mensaje de Alice sin dudarlo siquiera por un segundo Carlisle hablo con el director del hospital y le explico que una emergencia familiar había surgido y debía estar fuera de la ciudad por un par de semanas por lo menos. En un principio, el director se negaba a darle los días libres, sin embargo utilizando un poco de persuasión vampírica logramos que él director le diera tres semanas libres.

Por mi parte, telefonee a casa, para avisar que algunas de las cosas que había pedido no iban a poder ser entregadas y que debía salir fuera de la ciudad. Obviamente, la única que sabía la verdad era Alice.

Momentos desesperados exigen medidas desesperadas, por lo que en cuanto salimos del hospital mi primera reacción fue pedirle a Carlisle ir a Italia. Más específicamente a la ciudad de Volterra visitar a nuestros viejos conocidos. Tenía la seguridad de que Aro no le negaría un favor a Carlisle, al que consideraba uno más de los suyos, por lo que en cuanto se lo comente, el acepto de buen modo mi idea de ir con ellos.

Estábamos por llegar al aeropuerto de la ciudad de Columbus cuando nuevamente Alice nos mando un mensaje diciéndonos que nos dirigiéramos a Rochester y que fuese en el Mercedes, pues debido a una tormenta que caería por aquella ciudad algunos vuelos no iban a poder aterrizar conforme a lo planeado, por lo que hicimos caso de lo que nuestra pequeñita nos pidió aunque no tenía sentido alguno.

De ser honesta, no entendía con que finalidad quería que nos dirigiéramos a Rochester, después de todo Bella y Emmett ya se encontraban allí y no creía que nuestra presencia fuera a mejorar en algo las cosas. Sin embargo, la opción más viable como siempre era no contradecir a Alice, después de todo, sus visiones siempre nos habían guiado y habían sido una luz de esperanza en nuestro camino.

Tal y como había predicho Alice, en unas pocas horas, después de haber llegado a Rochester una fuerte tormenta estuvo azotando la ciudad imposibilitando el aterrizaje de los diversos vuelos y solo fuimos unos de los pocos afortunados en lograr cruzar antes de que las carreteras fueran cerradas.

Optamos por dirigirnos a nuestro antiguo hogar, esperando encontrar en él a Emmett y a Bella, sin embargo a pocas cuadras de llegar nuevamente Alice marco pidiéndole a Carlisle que preparara su instrumental médico que Emmett y Bella llevaban una pequeña sorpresa.

Con un poco de asombro, hicimos todo lo que Alice nos pidió. Unos cinco minutos después de haber acomodado todo como nos había pedido llegaron Emmett y Bella, sin embargo, no venían solos. Emmett traía en brazos a una chica idéntica a Rose. Sus diferencias, aun para mí que soy un vampiro eran realmente invisibles. Salvo por el tono de su cabello y sin temor a errar en el color de sus ojos, juraba que esa niña que Emmett cargaba no era otra que mi princesa.

Podría asegurar que fueron un par de minutos de confusión, pero todo lo resolvimos rápidamente. Emmett le explico a Carlisle que la chica había sido casi arrollada a unas pocas cuadras de la casa y que en un impulso él la había rescatado, pero que llevaba todo ese tiempo desmayada.

Carlisle, quien tampoco salía de su impresión, enseguida checo sus constantes vitales y aseguro que estaba bien, que probablemente el desmayo y el estado de shock en el que se encontraba se debía solamente al fuerte susto que debía haber pasado, pero que ella estaría bien en cuestión de unos pocos minutos, lo único que necesitaba era un poco de reposo.

Puede que esa chica no fuese mi Rosalie, pero aun así no puede evitar preocuparme por ella, pero antes de que mi mente incluso procesara el dolor, Bella me arrastro literalmente a la estancia y me comenzó a contar a velocidad vampírica lo sucedido en las últimas dos semanas.

Sinceramente nada me sorprendía ya de esa mujer lo único por lo que lo lamente fue por sus hijos, los cuales parecían quererla mucho, sin ella siquiera merecerlo.

Carlisle regreso después de haberle aplicado un poco de suero a su "nueva paciente" y se integro a la conversación, justo cuando Bella me mostraba el diario que había recuperado, del cual habían caído un par de fotografías, las cuales no le hacían justicia a mi princesa.

No me paso desapercibido tampoco el semblante serio de Emmett. El era tan transparente, que no pude evitar saber lo que pensaba. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo lo cogí de las manos. Era mi pequeño niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre.

Me disculpe con Bella y Carlisle, mientras ellos recibían la llamada de Alice y guie a Emmett por la casa.

-¿Te gustaría conocer la habitación que perteneció a Rosalie? –Le pregunte.

Mi pequeño hijo simplemente asintió.

Vaya sorpresa que me lleve al darme cuenta que él había elegido la misma que hace 80 años había elegido Rosalie. No me quedo la menor duda en ese instante de que mis dos pequeños estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Ambos eran almas gemelas.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Tenia escrito algo totalmente diferente, pero antes de subirlo me vino esta idea a la mente y no pude resistirme a ponerla.

¿Ya vieron eclipse? A mí me encanto. Aunque si soy sincera, el vestuario que le crearon a Rosalie no fue de mi completo agrado. Se debe a que probablemente yo ya tenía idealizado el vestido y el peinado ideales para ella. Pero ni modo, yo no soy la diseñadora de imagen ni de vestuario para poder cambiarlo.

Creo que al único que realmente le hicieron justicia en esa peli fue a Jasper. Se veía súper sexi montado en su caballo y con su vestuario de vaquero.

Pero bueno, pasando a otros temas:

Ahora, díganme, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?

No se preocupen. Esme si jugara un papel importante en la recuperación del otro diario.

**Pd. Les recuerdo chicas que abrí una encuesta en mi profile me gustaría que pasaran por la encuesta y me dijeran cual historia les gustaría que terminara primero. **

**Pd. 2 Las invito a leer una historia que amo y que escribi con mucho cariño. Se titula "Almas gemelas" Originalmente era un songfic de Carlisle y Esme, pero después de que termine de escribirla pense en que tal vez pudieran reunirse todos como la familia que eran. La idea se me vino a la mente cuando lei que las almas de los vampiros nunca mueren, sino que renacen y pense ¿Cómo sucederia esa reunió? Realmente olvidarian su vida anterior como vampiros? Pueden leer los capitulos juntos o independientes. Hay un capitulo dedicado a cada miembro del clan Cullen. **Pasen por ella les aseguro que les gustara.** www. fanfiction. net/ s/5150300 **(ya saben sin espacios)

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y comentarios.**

**ESPAÑA CAMPEÓN!**

**PARA NO DEJARLO PASAR. AMO EL FUTBOL.**

**Reviews?**

**Besos a todos**

**Hasta la siguiente actualización.**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	21. Más planes, otro diario y más conversaci

**DE ROSE HALE A ROSE CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto es algo que solo dio mi loca imaginación.

* * *

**CAPITULO XXI**

**Más planes, otro diario y más conversaciones**

**Esme**

Carlisle me había asegurado que Scarlett se encontraba bien y que no había sido más que un susto. Pero había algo en su mirada que me inquietaba. En sus ojos había una profunda tristeza, casi tan grande como la que había visto en los ojos de mi Rosalie cuando era humana.

Me acerque a su habitación. Aun no cabía en mi menta la idea de que ella fuera tan parecida a Rose. Amaba a mi hija, pero deseaba que esta pequeña no tuviera su carácter. Todo en pro de su bienestar.

Me acerque hasta la recamara en la que dormía. Después de haber hablado con Carlisle, quien había partido a Volterra a consultar a los Vulturi. Teníamos aunque mínima de que pudieran hacer algo con respecto a Lissette. Pero, aun así, después de que Carlisle se fuera, me cole por su balcón. Quería tener la certeza de que ella estaba bien. Me sentía una especie de ladrona invadiendo el espacio vital de otra.

La observe durante un corto tiempo. Su respiración, aunque acompasada, me daba a entender que estaba teniendo pesadillas.

-Por favor, no se vaya.

Me sorprendí de sobremanera cuando escuche su petición. Por un instante creí que estaba dormida y que al igual que Bella, cuando era humana hablaba en sueños.

No pude resistirme y me acerque a ella.

Comencé a acariciarle suavemente su rubio y lacio cabello. Pese a que en un principio, sintió el cambio de temperatura, no se quejo, aun más, se apego a mi cuerpo como si buscara el calor y la protección de alguien.

-¿Qué te sucede, pequeña? –No pude evitar preguntarle.

-Tengo miedo –me respondió con voz quebrada.

-¿A que le temes?

-A que ella vuelva.

-No te entiendo, pequeña.

-No me creería.

Simplemente la mire, intentando transmitirle todo el amor y la confianza para que pudiera desahogarse y poder saber que era lo que tanto la hacía sufrir.

-Usted es una extraña, y si hasta ahora, nadie me ha creído usted no tendría porque hacerlo. Sin embargo, ya no puedo más y tengo mucho miedo y necesito decírselo a alguien. Necesito que alguien me crea.

-Te prometo que te creeré. No me burlare de ti ni te hare parecer una tonta aunque lo que me digas suene de lo más inverosímil.

-¿De verdad?

Yo simplemente asentí y volví a acunarla entre mis brazos. Era una criatura tan pequeña, tan tímida, tan frágil, tan….

-No quiero leer el otro diario. –Comenzó. No necesito leerlo para saber que lo que ha dicho la bisabuela de Natalie es verdad.

-¿Por qué dices eso, pequeña?

Se levanto de la cama y fue hasta su cómoda. Yo simplemente la observe. No quería imaginar por lo que esta niña había pasado. Sospechaba que tenía mucho que ver con el indeseable visitante que teníamos en casa.

De la cómoda, Scarlett extrajo un grueso diario azul obscuro de piel y me lo entrego.

-Este es el diario de la bisabuela de Natalie. En él asegura que ella vendió a su propia hija. Tengo miedo de que haga lo mismo conmigo. Yo no sé si ha hecho un pacto con el demonio, pero ella está viva y desde pequeña me ha visitado y me ha atormentado.

Por su culpa, mi madre se fue de la casa y también es por su culpa que todos aseguran que estoy loca, porque la he visto y la he descrito con precisión. Nadie me cree que esa mujer está viva y que es capaz de hacer mucho daño.

Tengo miedo porque en sus ojos rubí veo su odio hacia mí. Me culpa por ser idéntica a ella. Dice que yo he sido la causante, al igual que ella de todas sus desgracias. De su ruina económica y social.

Pero nadie me cree. Todos dicen que soy una gran mentirosa y es por eso que no tengo amigos. Solamente Natalie, a la cual, por alguna razón no puede tocar. Dice que cuando esta cerca de ella siente que algo le quema y la paraliza.

Le sucedía lo mismo con la señora Vera.

Y, tú ¿Tienes alguna idea de porque le sucedía eso? Le pregunte al tiempo que terminaba de procesar la información que me había dado. La cual, si no mal encajaba daba pauta a que los Vulturi volvieran y la eliminaran. Ella había estado asustando por años a una pobre humana y la había estado torturando. Y no solo eso, gracias a que todos creían loca a la pequeña Scarlett es que no se había descubierto nuestra existencia.

Mientras procesaba todo esto, ella me dijo algo que termino por confirmar mi teoría.

-Ella me dijo que era un vampiro. Pero yo se que solo son cuentos y que solo lo dijo por asustarme.

Tome sus manos entre las mías y con toda la ternura de la que fui capaz le dije:

-Tranquila, mi niña. Yo te protegerte y te prometo que ella jamás volverá a hacerte daño. Pero quiero que entiendas una cosa.

Tu bisabuela jamás te mintió. Al igual que ella yo también soy un vampiro y tan es cierto que existimos, como que el sol brilla por el día y la luna se asoma al anochecer acompañada de un manto estelar.

Por alguna razón, parecía que no le asustaban en lo más mínimo mis palabras, por lo que yo simplemente la abrace. El único síntoma de humanidad que realmente tuvo, fueron unas inmensas lagrimas que comenzó a derramar mientras yo le susurraba palabras dulces para intentar tranquilizarla.

-¿Por qué…?

No termino siquiera su frase cuando comprendí lo que preguntaba. Estuve a su lado durante toda la noche y le explique nuestros orígenes y todas las dudas que pudiera tener.

Ella, a su vez me relato todo lo que la había obligado a hacer esa mujer.

Cuando terminamos de platicar, o mejor dicho, cuando la pequeña se quedo dormida entre mis brazos, volví a depositarla en su cama. Pero cuando estaba a punto de salirme, ella dijo las palabras más dulces que pude escuchar:

-Mami, no me dejes, por favor. No permitas que ella me haga daño.

Yo no pude resistirme y volví a abrazarla.

Llame a Carlisle al celular y le explique que ya tenía la prueba que nos hacía falta para que los Vulturi vinieran y se llevaran a esa mujer de aquí.

Cuando le conté a grandes rasgos lo que esa mujer había hecho, no dudo ni un segundo en prometerme contarle todo a Aro.

Ahora lo veía con perspectiva. El lograr que los Vulturi acabaran con esa mujer no solo traería paz a mi tan amada familia. Sino también a la pequeña que tanto había lastimado.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

Díganme ahora ¿Quién no adora a Scarlett? A que no se veían venir lo que escribí. A sus reviews le podrían agregar si les gustaría que además de su opinión, si les gustaría que Scarlett se convirtiera en una Cullen. De cualquier modo va a morir. Pero no les adelanto mas.

**Pd. Les recuerdo chicas que abrí una encuesta en mi profile me gustaría que pasaran por la encuesta y me dijeran cual historia les gustaría que terminara primero. **

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y comentarios.**

**Reviews?**

**Besos a todos**

**Hasta la siguiente actualización.**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	22. Visita a Volterra

**DE ROSE HALE A ROSE CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto es algo que solo dio mi loca imaginación.

* * *

**CAPITULO XXII**

**Visita a Volterra**

**Carlisle**

Hacia un par de horas que había salido rumbo a Volterra. No era precisamente que quisiera dirigirme a ese lugar, pues bien sabia como reaccionaria mi viejo amigo Aro y sus hermanos.

La manera más rápida de llegar a Volterra era en avión. Había considerado la posibilidad de viajar corriendo, que era mucho más rápido, pero no era la forma más segura, por lo que la deseche.

Había visto ese semblante de preocupación en mi Esme y estaba segura que era por esa pequeña. No le di más vueltas al asunto, sin embargo, no por ello deje de pensar en lo que le había pasado a esa pequeña.

Jamás, en todos mis años como vampiro o como médico había visto una copia tan exacta de una persona. Sin embargo, ella era idéntica a mi Rosalie. A mi pequeña princesa.

El avión había despegado hacia pocas horas, gracias a que Alice había previsto su desfase de hora es que yo lo había alcanzado. Volaría directo a la ciudad de Firenze y de allí transbordaría a Roma y después, un coche me esperaría para llegar a Volterra.

El vuelo había transcurrido sin percance alguno. Después de casi medio día de vuelo, el avión llego a su destino. En cuanto baje del avión volví a encender mi celular. Tenía un mensaje de voz de Esme, la cual aunque calmada, sonaba bastante alterada. No en vano había vivido un siglo a su lado, la conocía demasiado bien.

Antes de abordar, con destino a Roma, marque el número de Esme. Casi pude escuchar cierto alivio en su tono de voz.

-Carlisle…. Descubrí algo que a los Vulturi les interesara saber….

Estoy completamente seguro, que de no haber sido un vampiro, habría perdido el color. Un extraño instinto asesino se apodero de mí. ¿No se suponía que las madres daban todo por el bienestar de sus hijos? ¿No se suponía que una madre amaba a su pequeño más que a nada en este mundo? ¿No era cierto que ellas eran capaces de dar su vida antes de que alguien pudiera lastimar al ser que tanto aman?

Cuando Esme termino de relatarme los horrores de los que había sido capaz esa mujer me quise morir. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Yo pude haber evitado que Rosalie sufriera lo que sufrió. Yo pude haber evitado que esa mujer le hiciera tanto daño a mi princesa. Pero fui muy egoísta y no quise ver más allá de las apariencias. Me negué a ver el odio y el coraje que esa mujer le tenía a su propia hija. Ahora pienso que quizás, si hubiera analizado más allá de la apariencia, hubiera podido evitar transformar a Rosalie y haberla dejado vivir la vida de cuento de hadas que tanto había deseado. Pero no quise verlo. Me negué a aceptar lo obvio. No sabía como vería ahora a mi princesa a la cara. Pero de algo estaba seguro. Esa maldita pagaría por todo el sufrimiento de mi Rosalie.

Sin embargo, pese a la furia que sentía, me despedí cálidamente de Esme. Después de todo, ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Por el contrario, aun siendo más egoísta, me sentía feliz de no haberme percatado de lo que realmente sucedía al interior de aquella mansión por aquellos años, pues gracias a eso, había obtenido a mi primera hija. Con sus desplantes, con sus berrinches, con sus altanerías, pero también, había obtenido a una chica dulce, tierna y cariñosa que era capaz de arriesgar todo por quienes ama. Además, si no fuese por ella, tampoco tendríamos a Emmett. Mi pequeño niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adolescente.

Controle mi furia y con renovada fuerza, coraje me dirigí al Palazzo Dei Priori. Allí se encontraba la entrada al castillo de mis viejos amigos.

Como era de esperarse, Demetri había sentido mi presencia y se lo había comunicado a Aro. El había enviado a los gemelos por mí, y eran quienes me esperaban fuera del Palazzo, para conducirme hasta la presencia de sus amos.

Inmediatamente, me dirigieron a la cámara principal. En la recepción, había alguien nuevo, me preguntaba ¿Dónde estaría Gianna? Esperaba que la hubieran convertido y no hubiese terminado siendo el alimento de alguno de ellos.

Una vez más admire la majestuosidad de aquella enorme fortaleza. Los gustos de Aro, aunque algo excéntricos, le daban una hermosa vista a aquel hermoso Palazzo.

-¿Qué te ha traído hasta aquí, mi viejo amigo? –pregunto Aro.

Algo, que supongo te interesara, amigo mío. –Respondí.

-Acércate –ordeno.

Lo hice y en cuanto tomo mi mano, realmente se intereso en lo que veía. Recordé mi conversación telefónica con Esme y el misterio que envolvía a aquella mujer.

-Aro. –Se escucho la intranquilidad en la voz de Marco.

-¿Qué ha sucedido, hermano? –Cuestiono a su vez Cayo, aunque con una voz más impaciente.

-Al parecer, hermanos, alguien ha quebrantado las reglas por años y no hemos sido capaces de darnos cuenta de ello. Es una vampira con un extraño don, por ello no nos hemos percatado de su presencia, sin embargo, ha estado divulgando por el mundo que existimos, por lo cual se ha convertido en una verdadera amenaza. Es necesario terminar con ella. No podemos permitir que los humanos descubran nuestra naturaleza.

-Y, ¿Cómo es que él sabe de su existencia? –cuestiono Marco.

-Eso, hermano, es algo entre Carlisle y yo. Sin embargo, amigo mío, agradezco la información que nos has proporcionado.

Comencé a pensar que lo hecho había sido un error. Acudir con los Vulturi era un arma de doble filo. Esperaba que no intentaran matar a la dulce Scarlett o a Natalie. Después de todo, ellas solamente habían sido víctimas de esa mujer.

-¿Qué sugieres hacer, hermano? –Pregunto Cayo.

-Supongo, hermano, que hace tiempo que no salimos de nuestra ciudad. Propongo conocer a esa extraña criatura. Y, aun más, conocer a la gente, especialmente a esas dos señoritas que ha atormentado por años….

Gianna. –Llamo Aro.

No me había equivocado. Al parecer, después de todo, su deseo había sido concedido. Había sido convertida.

-Amo.

Renata, Alec, Jane, Félix, Demetri y tú me acompañaran con mi viejo amigo a su hogar. Hay muchas cosas que arreglar.

-Me sorprendí de sobremanera. No esperaba que Aro quisiera que yo fuera con ellos. Aunque algo en su mirada me hizo no replicar su decisión, y menos aun cuando me pidió instalarme en mi antigua alcoba.

-Partiremos en una semana. –Esa fue su última orden y yo obedecí. Realmente no me encontraba en posición de negar o aceptar nada. Solo seguí órdenes.

Esa misma noche, salí a cazar, ya que con las prisas de huir de aquella mujer, había transcurrido casi una semana sin alimentarme.

Después de la caza, llame a Esme y le informe de la decisión de Aro. Le advertí sobre estar preparada. Nunca se sabía que esperar con las intempestivas decisiones de Aro.

Esa noche, me llamo y salimos fuera del palazzo el y yo. Por alguna razón, le tuve la suficiente confianza como para contarle el verdadero motivo de mi visita y por extraño que sonara, el me comprendió y prometió ayudarme a deshacerme de esa mujer. Aro era listo y sabía tan bien como yo, que esa mujer era una amenaza latente para nuestra especie. En una especie de camaradería, nos olvidamos por esa noche de que él era la clase dirigente en nuestro mundo y solo fuimos, por esa noche, buenos amigos.

* * *

**Dios, no lo puedo creer. Ya tenemos en la historia 100 reviews. Gracias, Gracias, Gracias. Son geniales. **

Espero que les haya gustado. Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente para **Camila Gallardo. **Gracias por leerme nena. Pero sobre todo, ¡Gracias por tus lindos reviews! Yo se que querías leer la continuación, pero no me salía nada decente y por eso no había subido antes. Perdón. Con el capítulo de **The shining in the dark** me podrías esperar un poquito más. Tuve un pequeño problemita y no he podido continuar con lo que llevaba escrito. Preste mi libro –causas de fuerza mayor- y bueno, lo cierto es que primero escribo el capitulo en una libreta y luego en la computadora, y hasta no recuperarlo podre continuar con él.

Díganme ahora ¿Qué creen que planean los Vulturi para la bruja, Scarlett y Natalie? Y, ¿La culpa que siente Carlisle? ¿Qué creen que haya narrado la bruja en el diario? ¿Cómo reaccionaron Emmett y Bella al enterarse del contenido? Eso, lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.

**Pd. Les recuerdo chicas que abrí una encuesta en mi profile me gustaría que pasaran por la encuesta y me dijeran cual historia les gustaría que terminara primero. **

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y comentarios.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Besos a todos**

**Hasta la siguiente actualización.**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	23. Revelaciones, vueltas y propuestas

**DE ROSE HALE A ROSE CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto es algo que solo dio mi loca imaginación.

* * *

**CAPITULO XXIII**

**Revelaciones, vueltas y propuestas **

**Esme**

Les conté a Bella y a Emmett lo que había descubierto en el diario. También les conté acerca de la llamada de Carlisle y el plan de Aro.

Tanto Bella como Emmett quisieron en un primer momento descuartizar a la bruja, sin embargo, al terminar de escucharme, enfocaron su atención a lo verdaderamente importante: El plan de los Vulturi.

No teníamos mucho tiempo si es que queríamos salvar a nuestra familia y por supuesto a las dos jovencitas que sin otra alternativa se habían vuelto parte de un conflicto entre vampiros.

Llegamos a la conclusión, después de mucho pensar que era mejor adelantarnos a los Vulturi. Aunque la pregunta real era ¿Cómo hacerlo?

Por un lado, teníamos a Alice, lo cual era una ventaja, porque si ellos decidían cambiar de opinión acerca de viajar antes, lo cierto es que no sabíamos definir qué era lo mejor. Que era lo correcto.

Para nuestra mala suerte, todo aquello que habíamos intentado evitar sucedería.

Rosalie, mi pequeña princesita con facciones de porcelana, saldría herida y muy, muy lastimada. No iba a ser nada fácil revelarle que "su madre" la había vendido.

Me sentía completamente inútil. No podría hacer nada para evitar su dolor y su sufrimiento y eso me dolía. Porque una vez más ella sufriría. Solo esperaba que el cariño que le teníamos fuese suficiente para soportarlo.

Por otro lado, también teníamos otra pequeña dificultad. Si Aro había puesto sus ojos en Natalie o en Scarlett no podíamos esperar nada bueno.

Sé que los Vulturi jamás se habían distinguido por ser precisamente tolerantes. Y estaba dividida. Recordé en ese momento los ojos dulces de Bree.

Con Bella, nos habían dado una oportunidad para convertirla en una de nosotros. Desafortunadamente, con Bree no se habían tentado el corazón y la habían asesinado a sangre fría. No tenía idea de que esperar.

Emmett y Bella tampoco encontraban solución alguna. Hasta que…

Lo único sensato que se me ocurrió, fue convertirlas hasta antes de que los Vulturi llegaran y las quisieran matar. Después de todo, su único delito era ser humanas y saber de la existencia de seres que no deberían saber. Era cruel, pero era la única manera de que permanecieran con vida. Así, nosotros nos ofreceríamos a guiarlas durante su primer año como neófitas, y si lo decidían, podían quedarse con nuestra familia, aunque también eso era un ligero problemita.

¿Cómo se tomaría Rosalie el hecho de tener a su lado a alguien prácticamente idéntica a ella?

Aún recuerdo cuando se reusaba a ser la melliza de Jasper.

Por otro lado ¿Aceptarían las chicas convertirse en lo que somos, en lo que las ha aterrorizado por años?

Era una decisión sumamente difícil. Debía decírselos. Después de todo, ellas ya no tenían opción a elegir.

En cuanto los Vulturi llegaran, probablemente las matarían y nosotros no podríamos hacer nada por evitarlo y yo no quería volver a ver una muerte de un ser como ellas. Por lo menos no frente a mis ojos y por algo que no es su culpa.

Decidimos esa tarde hablar con ellas. Pues si aceptaban, ellas serian capaces de asegurar y confirmar la versión acerca de lo que había hecho la maldita bruja. Además, si las dejábamos, los Vulturi eran capaces de buscarlas y matarlas.

Cuando nos presentamos en casa de Scarlett, junto a ella ya se hallaba Natalie.

-Los esperábamos. –Fueron sus palabras.

Supuse que era en vano dar más explicaciones, por lo que, fuimos directo al punto.

Antes, por supuesto, les pedí una disculpa, pues si mi familia no se hubiera presentado a ese lugar, lo más probable es que no hubiésemos tenido necesidad de que ellas fuesen descubiertas y podrían seguir con su vida, como normalmente hacían.

Pero en cambio, ellas me sorprendieron.

Ambas nos contaron sus pocos deseos de seguir con vida. El miedo que ejercía sobre ellas Lissette era mucho y nos explicaron que era preferible morir a vivir así…

Cuando les propuse ser parte de nuestra familia inesperadamente ambas aceptaron.

Scarlett se acerco a mi y me dijo que ella jamás había tenido una madre, desde que esa mujer que la había engendrado y abandonado cuando apenas era una niña la había marcado para siempre y ella había añorado tener a alguien a quien llamar "Mamá" alguien que la cuidara y la protegiera. Como yo lo hacía con Rosalie –me dijo.

Por su parte, Natalie, al morir su abuela, se había quedado huérfana, pues era su única familia. La maldita bruja había ido matando uno a uno a sus familiares, pues ellos no tenían el poder para defenderse de sus ataques. Por lo que también acepto ser parte de nuestra familia.

Les contamos acerca del plan para lograr que Lissette se fuera de la casa y no volviera nunca más. Desafortunadamente, antes de convertirlas, ellas debían pasar un último trago amargo. Contarle la verdad a Rosalie.

Resuelto el pequeño inconveniente, comenzamos a planear la vuelta. No solo teníamos los diarios y los recortes y las viejas fotografías. También teníamos a las únicas personas que quedaban vivas después de soportar la tortura de Lissette. Tres días después partíamos rumbo a Columbus, sin saber que esperar.

Para todos aquellos que las conocían, ellas se irían de viaje. A estudiar al extranjero. Pues ambas habían recibido una beca para la Universidad de Oxford. Lo habíamos hecho con la finalidad de no arrancarles de tajo sus orígenes.

Después de todo y sobre todo por Scarlett si ella quería volver alguna vez, podría hacerlo. Ella aún tenía a su abuelo, el hermano de Rosalie y podría seguir manteniendo la farsa de estar viva por lo menos por cinco años más.

Habíamos decidido partir el miércoles. Ya que los Vulturi llegarían el domingo, justo cuando se estuviese completando el proceso de transformación de ambas niñas y así, no tendrían oportunidad de acusarlas por ser humanas, ni de haber sido poco precavidas, puesto que estarían recién convertidas y a nuestro cuidado.

Esa misma tarde, llegamos a casa. Aunque no nos imaginábamos, la sorpresa que estaría esperándonos….

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

Cami, recibí tu último review y aquí está ya el capi. No lo había podido subir antes. Perdón. Creí que lo había subido el lunes…. Pero solo lo tenía en el document manager. Sorry. Por cierto. Dejame tu Mail para contestarte o agregame el mio es yazmingrimaldo hotmail . com sin espacios, dejalo asi, porque si no el ff lo borra

**Pd. Les recuerdo chicas que abrí una encuesta en mi profile me gustaría que pasaran por la encuesta y me dijeran cual historia les gustaría que terminara primero. **

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y comentarios.**

**Reviews?**

**Besos a todos**

**Hasta la siguiente actualización.**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	24. Recelo

**DE ROSE HALE A ROSE CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto es algo que solo dio mi loca imaginación.

* * *

**CAPITULO XXIV**

**Recelo **

**Rosalie**

Me sentía muy sola. Pese a la compañía de Jasper, Alice, Edward y Renesmee sentía que algo me faltaba. El que mi madre estuviera aquí realmente no había mejorado las cosas.

Desde que Emmett y Bella se habían ido ya había comenzado a sentir esa extraña sensación de vacío, que se agravo mas cuando mis padres se fueron. Aun me cuestionaba porque Edward no había ido tras ella, cuando se suponía que era la persona más importante de su vida.

Vamos, no es que no quisiera a Lissette, después de todo ella era mi madre, sin embargo a lo largo de poco mas de ochenta años Esme había ocupado su lugar y este se había vuelto insustituible. Con sus mismos, sus cuidados, su ternura, su comprensión, su cariño, sus facetas de querer castigarnos como si fuésemos unos pequeños niños malcriados y no unos vampiros con más años recorridos que el de los simples adolescentes que aparentábamos ser. Extrañaba los pequeños detalles como el que Carlisle llegara por las mañanas después de una difícil mañana en el hospital y que Esme lo recibiera con un beso y una enorme sonrisa.

Extrañaba que Carlisle mostrara esos esporádicos abrazos y me llamara "princesa" y me hiciera sentir como una. Como si aun fuese una niña pequeñita a la que había que cuidar. Extrañaba incluso sentirme como la adolescente regañada porque sus padres se han dado cuenta que no ha ido a sus practicas sino con un novio y ha llegado después del "toque de queda".

Extrañaba los momentos de cacería en compañía de Bella y mi Emmett. Con Bella me había vuelto tan unida, ¿Quién lo diría?

Extrañaba las tardes largas de compras en compañía de Alice haciendo a Bella sentir, pese a todos estos años como una muñeca a la que había que vestir. O extrañaba también las largas tardes haciendo fotos de nuestra pequeña Renesmee y poniéndolas todas en un enorme álbum y clasificándolas por temporadas.

De mi Emmett extrañaba sentirme tan segura y tan protegida en sus brazos. Extrañaba su manera de hacerme reír y asegurarme que nada malo podría sucederme. Extrañaba tanto que me hiciera sentir única. Extrañaba fundir su cuerpo en el mio volviéndonos uno al momento que me perdia en sus hermosos ojos dorados y esa sonrisa que aun era capaz de transportarme al cielo y tocar la felicidad con las yemas de los dedos.

Ahora que ellos se había ido y no me quedaba nada. Y lo sentía así. Jamás creí que me volvería a sentir así. Se suponía que tenía a la persona que mas me había querido a lo largo de toda su vida a mi lado y aun así, no podía evitar sentirme sola y vacía.

Tenia tantas ganas de gritarles papá, mamá ¡no se vayan! No me dejen sola, no me abandonen. Pero no podía ser egoísta y debía darles tiempo para ellos. Después de todo, la eternidad no era solamente para que la compartieran con nosotros.

Vamos, incluso extrañaba cosas tan triviales como ver a Edward y a la pixie jugando una partida de ajedrez intentando, por parte de el leer sus movimientos y por parte de ella intentando ver sus decisiones en sus jugadas.

De Jasper mejor ni hablar. De un momento a otro se había vuelto un completo desconocido. Ya no platicaba conmigo. Ya no me hacia reír, ya ni siquiera nos sentábamos, como hacia algún tiempo a contemplar juntos las estrellas y a pedir deseos.

Y lo peor de todo –y es que no se si eran imaginaciones mias, si eran reales o si simplemente era lo que quería creer para no sentirme culpable por el rumbo de mi sentir y de mis pensamientos-. Era que veía como Lissette –mi madre- me miraba con cierto odio, con cierto rencor, como si yo no hubiese sido mas que su peor error. Algo que no debía suceder.

Tanto Alice como Edward evitaban el tema. Cada vez que les preguntaba ¿Ves algo en el futuro de Lissette? ¿SE quedara a nuestro lado? Ella simplemente evitaba el tema diciendo que prefería no indagar en el futuro, que todo lo debíamos descubrir a su tiempo. Que la vida era como una enorme aventura en la que había que arriesgar.

Por su parte, cuando cuestionaba a Edward sobre ¿Qué es lo que ella pensaba? El cortante como lo había sido los primeros años de mi transformación me respondia que preferia mantener su mente cerrada a cualquier cosa que pensara Lissette. Incluso, cuando le pregunte si no podría hacer una excepción por mi y decirme si es que ella realmente me quería, el simplemente me ignoro y me dijo que era algo que yo ya sabia.

Con Jazz, mejor no hablaba. La carga de emociones en la casa era realmente muy contradictoria y muy difícil de soportar, por lo que el pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de ella. Y aunque así era. El ambiente tan poco soportable, lo cierto es que tampoco me quería acercar a el porque no quería que sintiera mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Vamos, una cosa era concentrarme y bloquear mis pensamientos homicidas hacia Lissette con Edward y otra muy diferente y prácticamente imposible, era el engañar con mi forma de sentir a Jazz.

Pero aun así, sentía que no me equivocaba. Que Lissette no me quería. Sabia que ella me odiaba. Era fácil de leer. Ella me veía como si…. Lo pondré de esta manera. Si sus ojos fuesen dagas o fusiles, hace tiempo que yo estaría muerta. Ella creía que yo no me daba cuenta, pero no era así. Cada vez que creía que yo no la observaba sentía como me analizaba y como me veía como queriéndome decir cosas que no se atrevía.

Pero en el ir y venir de tantos días, me había acostumbrado a eso. A sentir que me odiaba y que fingía quererme frente a los demás. Además, no podía preguntarle la verdad a Jasper. El era mi hermano y estoy completamente segura que si yo llegara a cuestionarle acerca de los sentimientos de Lissette el me aseguraría que ella me amaba y que estaba feliz por haberme encontrado. Aun después de tantos años.

Era tan difícil e incomoda esta situación. Y lo peor de todo es que yo era una cobarde y no me atrevia a enfrentar la verdad. Estoy completamente segura de que si yo les hablara con la verdad, ellos me comprenderían y echarían sin contemplaciones a Lissette de la casa, por supuesto, después de externarles mis sentimientos y mi sentir.

Pero ni Emmett, ni Bella y por supuesto mis padres estaban aquí y eso me hacia sentir mas vulnerable y a la vez mas miserable. Sabia que nuestras decisiones siempre se tomaban en familia y yo…. Bueno, simplemente yo debía consultar a todos. Esto no era una decisión unipersonal, porque lo que yo hiciera no solamente me afectaría a mi, sino a todos.

Aquella tarde, en particular, lo que mas recuerdo fue lo que desencadeno la verdadera tormenta:

Alice entro corriendo, seguida por Jasper y Edward enseguida entro por el lado contrario de la casa y se situó a su lado. Renesmee bajo de los brazos de Edward y corrió hacia mi y con sus manitas me había mostrado uno de sus recuerdos. Me mostraba miedo, temor e inseguridad y me pedía que la abrazara.

La única vez que la había visto así, tan desesperada a Alice fue aquella en la que creímos que Bella se había suicidado….

Sabia que esto no podía ser así, pero al verla tan frágil, tan indefensa, tan insegura, confirme que realmente pasaba algo malo.

Además, aunado a ello, no dejaba de disculparse con todos nosotros y culparse por lo sucedido hablaba entre líneas y lo único que podía entender es que solamente había estado vigilando las decisiones de Aro y que había bloqueado a todos los demás, que no había puesto la menor atención a lo que Carlisle intentaba informarle por lo que no había visto cambios y no se había percatado de que ellos ya habían emprendido el viaje y que era imposible parar a Bella, Emmett y Esme. Que llegarían juntos….

Yo, simplemente me levante del sofá y exigí una explicación. Ella simplemente se deshacía en disculpas, haciéndome sentir mas culpable y dudosa.

¿Acaso ellos sabían algo que yo ignoraba? ¿Me estaban ocultando algo que yo debería saber? ¿Qué tenían que ver los Vulturi en todo esto? ¿Era algo relacionado conmigo, con mi madre?

Lo que sea que estuviera pasando, lo descubriría, porque en ese instante, entraron los Vulturi, acompañados por toda su guardia y con papá a su lado….

Prácticamente me quede en estado de shock cuando Aro exigió la presencia de mi madre y más aun, cuando vi como mi madre, acompañada por Bella y **MI** Emmett entraban con desconcierto a la casa acompañados de dos personas mas. Una que parecía ser mi fiel copia y otra chica mas que me recordaba a alguien a quien había querido y que, aun sigo queriendo mucho. Mi mejor amiga: Vera.

En ese momento, tambien entro Lissette y comenzo con muchos improperios y gritos...

* * *

Antes que nada, perdón por la tardanza, pero mi vida no ha sido fácil en prácticamente el ultimo mes y medio. Mi vida a transcurrido entre sorpresas y hospitales. Lo mas rescatable es que por fin soy tia, mi sobrinito ya nacio pero es prematuro. Prometo que en cuanto se estabilize un poquito mas mi vida, me pondré a escribir como se debe y actualizar todas mis historias.

Espero que les haya gustado

Cami, mi fan numero uno. Te prometi la actualización para el viernes y aquí esta amiga. Perdón por la hora, pero no pude antes. Prácticamente esta recién terminado. Este capitulo es para ti. Perdón también por los errores ortgraficos y por lo cortito.

**Pd. Les recuerdo chicas que abrí una encuesta en mi profile me gustaría que pasaran por la encuesta y me dijeran cual historia les gustaría que terminara primero. **

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y comentarios. No saben lo que me animan a seguir con esta historia.**

**Reviews?**

**Besos a todos**

**Hasta la siguiente actualización.**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	25. Verdades I

**DE ROSE HALE A ROSE CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto es algo que solo dio mi loca imaginación.

* * *

**CAPITULO XXV**

**Verdades I**

-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? ¿Me pueden explicar porque tanto alboroto? ¿Qué sucede Alice? ¿Qué fue lo que no pudiste evitar? Casi grite Estaba furiosa, me sentía fatal y que mi osito no estuviera conmigo me ponía peor. Estaba harta de que me estuvieran ocultando cosas ¿No se supone que éramos una familia y que confiaban en mi? A menos que….

-Rose yo… -dijo con semblante alicaído Alice. Yo lo lamento te juro que yo no…

Alice había comenzado con un discursito que la verdad no entendía ¿Qué le tenia que perdonar?

En ese momento, voltee a ver a Edward, quien se estaba disculpando con la mirada –algo poco usual en el- y vi los nervios crispados de Jasper, por lo que algo hizo clic en mi cabeza.

-¿Tiene que ver con Lissette, verdad? –pregunte a nadie en particular.

No hizo falta que alguien respondiera a mis preguntas porque en ese instante sucedieron varias cosas:

La primera, mi madre Esme, Bella y mi osito entraron acompañados de dos ¿Desconocidas? Ellas parecían ¿Pero? ¿Era eso posible?

Una de ellas parecía una copia casi exacta de mí, y la segunda parecía ser ¿Vera?

Ni siquiera me había repuesto del shock, aun mas, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de despejar mis miedos y mis celos al ver que la chica tan parecida a mi se aferraba a mi Emmett como si fuese su única tabla de salvación cuando ocurrió el segundo acontecimiento

Por la puerta principal de nuestro hogar entraron os Vulturi.

Todos entraron ceremoniosamente, con sus largas capas obscuras, y casi flotando, sobre el enorme suelo de mármol de la casa.

Como siempre, tal y como lo recordaba desde la ultima vez que estuvieron aquí al frente venían Félix y Demetri, seguidos de Gianna –la chica humana, ahora convertida-, seguidos por Alec y Jane, ambos con sus miradas tan penetrantes, tan llenas de ira… siguiéndoles estaban Santiago, Chelsea y Renata, las cuales parecían protegiéndolas y solo cuando esta ultima se despego de ellos fue que me lleve una enorme sorpresa...

Carlisle venia con ellos y tenia una mirada de confusión y disculpa.

-Exigimos la presencia de Lissette Souberville –Ahora. -Dijo Aro. Al tiempo que se desprendía de la capa que cubría su cuerpo

Nuevamente me sorprendí. Eso no era muy propio de el, vamos, si bien es cierto Aro Vulturi siempre había estado por llamarlo de alguna manera en la cumbre del poder, también era cierto que siempre se había distinguido por pedir las cosas de una manera mucho mas educada, pero esta vez no solo pedía, sino además exigía.

-¿Qué tenia que ver Lissette en todo esto?

Sucedía todo y nada a la vez. Me sentía incluso incapaz de articular palabra alguna cuando mi madre hablo:

-Por favor, Aro –hablo esta vez con algo de temor Esme, por favor permítenos hablar primero con Rosalie.

Cada vez entendía menos, ¿Mi madre suplicándole a Aro? ¿Llamándome Rosalie? Eso lo hacia solamente cuando estaba furiosa ¿Qué estaba sucediendo aquí?

-¿Qué sucede Esme? –pregunte muy insegura mientras observaba como toda mi familia permanecía en lo que los humanos denominaban "Estado catatónico" –aunque eso era prácticamente imposible.

De reojo, vi como Aro asentía, y pronunciaba que todos debían quedarse a excepción de Esme y yo y atestiguaba como Carlisle le daba las gracias.

Estábamos a punto de salir al jardín, a punto de liberarme de esa tensión que casi se podía tocar con los dedos –supuse que Jasper estaba al borde del colapso y que por ello no controlaba el ambiente, cuando apareció la causante de todo esto…. Lissette, acompañada de mi preciosa Renesmee

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –cuestiono con voz furiosa.

Otra ola de emociones se vino sobre mi cuerpo cuando observe la aterrorizada mirada en Renesmee así como en las chicas que acompañaban a Bella, Emmett y Esme.

Nuevamente, hablo Aro, dejando con su leve siseo de voz que el miedo -algo que hace tiempo no sentia- recorriera cada parte de mi cuerpo, iniciando en mi columna vertebral y siguiendo cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas

-Creo que es innecesario que tengan una conversació, ya tenemos la presencia que exigíamos, asi como la presencia de quienes pueden atestiguar si lo que nos han dicho es verdad o solo una….

-Por favor, no Aro –dijo Edward, al tiempo que Lissette se acercaba y Carlie se refugiaba en mis brazos.

* * *

Ok no me maten por cortar allí el capi, pero le prometí a Cami -para quien dedico este mini capi- que actualizaría hoy y la verdad es que estuve robándole minutos a mi trabajo para escribir. El próximo sábado tienen la siguiente actualización, yo pensaba terminar hoy el capi pero me fue imposible.

Sorry

**Reviews?**

**Besos a todos**

**Hasta la siguiente actualización.**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


End file.
